Antitrust
by Tigereyes9
Summary: Sasha was a misfit at her old school and Xavier 'rescued' her. Can she trust these new people? Can she trust that boy with the charming smile?
1. Meant to Live

Hi! I'm the lovely Tigereyes and I'm here with yet another exciting story. Might not be exciting, that's in the eye of the beholder I guess. I'd like to think they're not terrible tho.  
  
I promise not to kill more than 3 people this story. Last one... whew that was crazy how many I ended up killing. Won't happen this time. Much calmer music to write to. ^.^  
  
As always I beg for you to review!  
  
^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
She stormed angrily away from the little circle of teens that she had been standing with. They laughed and whispered amongst themselves. She ignored them and the tears welling up in her eyes. She stormed up the flight of stairs that led to the second floor of the school from the commons they were standing in. She stormed angrily down the hall and kept her head down. She pushed through the throng of students during the passing period. They made little room for her as she elbowed her way down the hall. She broke through the crowd and left out the door, nobody noticing her absence. Her brownish red hair shimmered in the spring sunlight and she sat heavily on a bench under a tree, not far from the door. Tears slid from her unique eyes, a fiery red with golden flecks.  
  
They told her there would be acceptance with such a diverse school. They were wrong. Her eyes were the only outward sign of her uniqueness but it was enough to make her life miserable. Her eyes shifted to all gold and the hair on the back of her neck stood up. She spun in her seat, the un-wiped trails of tears glistening in the sun. There a man sat in an electronic wheelchair. He smiled warmly and smiled slightly.  
  
"Hello," he said warmly.  
  
She stood and began to stalk off, wiping the tears from her eyes as they slid back into red.  
  
"Sasha?" he called and she stopped. She didn't turn to face him but turned her head slightly to indicate that she was listening.  
  
"My name is Charles Xavier. I would like to speak with you," he said beginning to wheel closer to her.  
  
She spun angrily and stared him down. "You won't move any closer than that," she warned, eyes flashing back to gold.  
  
"Fine then, if that would make you most comfortable. I run a school for....talented....kids such as yourself. You are quite a bright young woman," she said with a smile. Her face remained the same and he continued on. "I would like to talk to your parents about moving you to my school. I have found that others like yourself do quite well there." It was then that the voice she heard began to fight with his voice in her head. 'You're not as alone as you think,' the voice whispered and her eyebrow raised in surprise.  
  
"So," his real voice said, "would you like to find out more?"  
  
She nodded and continued to walk away. He took it as a sign to follow her when she spun again.  
  
"I'll be there on Monday morning," she said with an air of finality.  
  
He nodded and turned and went in the other direction.  
  
She stood and watched him roll away before disappearing in thin air.  
  
*^*^*^*^  
  
"Well?" asked Scott when Xavier was back in the helicopter.  
  
"She said she would arrive on Monday," he said settling in while Scott piloted the craft.  
  
"And?" he queried.  
  
"I suppose that she didn't want me following her, in fact, she made it quite clear she didn't want me to,"  
  
"Do you think she'll be able to find us?" he asked.  
  
"I have no doubt," Xavier said as they flew into the slowly setting sun.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The weekend passed as they tend to, quickly for students and teachers alike in the mansion. The weather had been spectacular for the time of year, but a hint of cold on the wind promised the temperatures to turn south. The students had spent the entire weekend out on Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, more aptly named 'Mutant High' by the kids that went there. The few days in the sunshine were evident on their faces, their pale skin from being indoors all winter had been slightly tanned from the sun. As the sun set on Sunday evening, a boy sat on the roof above his dorm window. His sandy brown hair was short, but slightly shaggy. His brown eyes watched the fading light paint the sky beautiful mixes of reds and oranges and yellows. Soon though, purple and blue took over and the stars came out to shine. He sighed contentedly watching earth's rhythm. An owl flew in the distance carrying a mouse in its powerful talons.  
  
"Trevor?" a voice called from his open window.  
  
The boy looked down and saw his roommate, John, staring up at him.  
  
"Want some chips? I stole them from the kitchen," John said with a mischievous grin.  
  
Trevor shook his head negatively and rolled his eyes at his best friend.  
  
"Fine, your loss man," John said crawling back into the room, disappearing from sight.  
  
Trevor sighed once more before sliding in the window himself. He had a feeling big change was going to come with the sunrise.  
  
^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The sun rose, morning doves' calls ushering the new day in. When the sun had cleared the horizon and the noise of the day had come into full swing, Trevor was on his way to breakfast. He slid down the banister, as he always did (and always got yelled at for doing so) and was walking past the front door when a knock came from it. He walked over to it and opened it. The large oaken door swung heavily on its big iron hinges.  
  
The girl stood there, her hair a reddish brown and eyes that were the deepest and brightest crimson he had ever seen. She stood about to his chin, making her around five feet five or six. She stared up at him impassively, making her own observations. She grew tired of standing and getting stared at so she cleared her throat.  
  
"I'm here to see Charles Xavier?" she tested.  
  
He nodded without taking his eyes from hers and pointed down the hall. She raised an eyebrow but followed his gesture down the hall.  
  
The large oaken panels lined the walls with beautiful portrait windows every once in a while looking out onto the expansive lawns and the pretty little woods in the distance. She continued down the hall until she came upon an open door. Xavier sat behind a desk and others were in the room. She stood in the doorway and waited.  
  
"Please, Sasha, come in," he said warmly and gestured her in the room.  
  
She walked in warily with her arms crossed in front of her. There were three others lining the walls in the room. A tall, deep red haired man with sunglasses on stood in one corner. A slightly shorter, stocky man with deep black hair leaned heavily against the wall and a beautiful woman with dark skin and pearly bright hair stood with her hands clasped in front of her to the right of Sasha.  
  
"I would like you to meet Scott Summers," he said gesturing to the redhead, next to the short man, "Logan and Ororo Monroe. They are teachers here,"  
  
"And have abilities too," she stated as if she were commenting on the weather. Turning to Ororo she gave a half smile and began to speak, "You control weather, yes?"  
  
Ororo nodded slowly; slightly confused as to how she knew.  
  
"And Logan, you have accelerated healing," she said again as if there was nothing special about him. "And Scott, you are quite a mystery indeed," she said thoughtfully.  
  
"How did you know," Ororo asked slightly surprised.  
  
"Ah, some secrets are meant to be kept, yes?" she asked with a smile again.  
  
Ororo felt slightly nervous about that smile and nodded.  
  
"So Sasha, I would like you to stay with us, it is up to you of course. I have found that this is a fairly safe environment where your abilities aren't found out of the ordinary at all. Most of the students acclimate quickly with help from the classes you'd attend. This is a school of course," he said with a smile.  
  
She stood thinking for a moment.  
  
"Take all the time you need. You can wander the grounds if you wish or find something to eat in the cafeteria while you think."  
  
She nodded and left without a word.  
  
When her figure disappeared around a corner farther down the hall Scott turned on Xavier.  
  
"What is with that girl? How did she know what powers we had?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
"Yes Professor, is she a telepath?" Ororo asked gently.  
  
"No, her powers are much different than that. I think she figured it out on her own," Xavier said with a smile. "A clever girl," he muttered.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sasha roamed the grounds enjoying the sunlight. Sitting on the crest of a small hill, she watched a little clearing before the woods. There were a bunch of boys playing football. They were almost uniform in their plays, but occasionally they would break out and just dog-pile someone and then all get up laughing and begin play again. Sasha watched with a pang of remorse. She had had a boyfriend on the football team once. The star quarterback, handsome and kind. That was before her powers manifested and her eyes changed. He left her like the rest. She began to bite her thumbnail as the game broke up.  
  
She meant to stand and leave when one began to walk to her, but realizing it was the boy from before she remained seated and removed her thumb from her mouth.  
  
He sat down next to her and smiled.  
  
"Hi, I'm Trevor. What's you're name?" he questioned somewhat uneasily but the effort was there.  
  
She looked at him a moment.  
  
"Hmm..." she said confusedly.  
  
"Interesting name," he mused.  
  
"No, that's not my name. I'll give that to you in due time," she said repositioning herself to face him.  
  
He looked at her confusedly as she looked into his eyes.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Trying to figure out what you do, Trevor," she said attempting to look into his eyes from a different angle.  
  
"What I do.... Oh my powers? Well you could have just asked," he said with a smile. "I can kinda turn into all sorts of animals."  
  
"That would have been the problem then," she muttered while returning to her former position.  
  
"Why were you... uh... doing that?" he asked.  
  
"I can normally get what a person can do, you on the other hand, were very hard to read," she said nonchalantly.  
  
"Can I have your name now?" he asked after a moment of silence had passed between them.  
  
"Sasha."  
  
"Nice to meet you," he said, "first day here?"  
  
"Possibly last, I don't know."  
  
"You want to bail on this place?" he asked.  
  
"I don't see much that would help,"  
  
"Don't see much to hurt either though, do you?" he asked quietly.  
  
"I suppose not," she paused, "I can always get out if I need to,"  
  
"Stay, you'd fit in fine." He smiled reassuringly.  
  
"Fine then. I'll stay for a while at least," she said standing.  
  
He followed suit and watched as she walked away.  
  
"Later," she called behind her and he sighed.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sasha made her way to Xavier's office and waited at the closed door. Before she could even knock, his voice came from behind the door.  
  
"Come on in Sasha."  
  
"Creepy," she muttered as she opened the door.  
  
Xavier was behind his desk with many papers spread out in front of him. He smiled up from them as she closed the door silently behind her.  
  
"I want to stay," she stated simply.  
  
"Well that is excellent news. I'm glad you came to a conclusion so quickly. Do you know what classes you would like to take?"  
  
"The ones at my old school would be fine," she said.  
  
"I see," he said pulling out a folder. "Astronomy, Pre-Calculus, Painting, Spanish, and Novels, correct?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Excellent then. In the morning, I'll send up a student with some of the same classes as you to get you. Breakfast is served from 6-7:30, I suggest though, that you are down early, some of the boys, let's say the do enjoy to eat," he smiled warmly.  
  
She nodded once more.  
  
A knock came to the door and it opened soon after that.  
  
"You called for me Professor?" Trevor asked from the doorway. He smiled when he saw Sasha in the room.  
  
"Trevor, would mind taking Sasha here to her room?" Xavier asked kindly.  
  
"No problem Professor," he said and began to turn to leave.  
  
"Oh, one more thing Trevor," Xavier called before the boy was out the door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you take Sasha around tomorrow to her classes? You share most of her schedule and I think it would be good if a student helped her around."  
  
"Fine with me. Night Professor. Come on Sasha, I'll show you your room," he said turning.  
  
Sasha followed him out the door and closed it behind her once more.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Ok first chapter: done!  
  
Don't expect them too often be this long. I just had a lot of time on my hands. Review for me and I'll give you some of the chicken fried rice I'm enjoying. 


	2. Beautiful Letdown

One review? Man, guess I need to work harder at this kinda ropin people in yes? Don't get me wrong Dpscythsln, you're the best for reviewing! But, uh, I'd like more than one.... Oh well, take what you get right?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
*TAP* *TAP**TAP**TAP**TAP**TAP**TAP**TAP*  
  
Sasha tapped the end of her pen on her notebook, zoned out and completely out of it. She had drifted to that 'happy place' that most students drift off to when classes get unbearable.  
  
"-sha, SASHA!" Scott had obviously been yelling.  
  
She looked up from her blank stare.  
  
"Care to stop?" he asked crossing his arms with the dry erase marker capped. He had been writing equations on the board and her pen tapping had obviously been a distraction. She smiled and put the pen on her notebook.  
  
"Thank you," he said and returned to lecturing.  
  
Sasha sighed hard. She HATED math. Pre-Calc, she was pretty sure, would be the death of her. She was less an analytical kind of thinker than anything. She'd think longingly to the next period, which happened to be her favorite. She had novels with her best friends and lunch in the middle of the class. Another sigh escaped as she sat back.  
  
Looking up, she met eyes with John. They had become fast friends once Trevor introduced them. They both had some of a mind for mischief and their incessant sarcasm matched well. Trevor took it all in good turn but there was the smallest flash of jealousy when John and Sasha would begin to laugh about a secret prank they had pulled.  
  
John was laughing at her and crossed his arms mockingly as Scott had. She suppressed a laugh and began to scribble on her notebook. She held it up.  
  
SHUT UP  
  
He snickered.  
  
"Is there something funny in the back?" Scott asked in the condescending tone that teachers tended to have with students who interrupted their class.  
  
"Just helping John with notes," Sasha said innocently.  
  
She had mastered the innocent look a long time ago and it was impossible not to believe those big red eyes.  
  
Scott rolled his eyes as he passed back a test. As he put it down on Sasha's desk and she spied her grade and winced. It wasn't bad for an average student, but she wanted to have the highest grades she could. Not that a college would accept her for what she was, but she wanted to feel she was still in the running.  
  
John saw the look her face took and hid his "98%, Nice Job John," under his notebook.  
  
Time came to switch classes and Scott's last words of equations and homework pages were lost. Sasha was shoving her books angrily in her bag. Two tennis shoes entered her view of the floor and she let her anger pass. She looked up and Trevor was standing there, yelling at John for not giving ample view of his paper. Sasha stood and smiled.  
  
"Ready?" she asked and they proceeded to the hallway. She had become accustomed to the lavish decorations and the expansive grounds. It was her home now. Two girls joined them on their way to the next class. Jessica, a short and hyper blonde who talked about a mile a minute and ran about as fast greeted all of them without missing a step in her gossip with Amber. Amber was rather tall and shy, but if you listened to her quiet humor, she was a funny kid. The five proceeded down the hall, all engrossed in conversation but John. He rubbed his hand through his thick brown hair frustratedly. Trevor saw his nervous action and looked around Sasha to see his best friend. She in turn stopped talking and turned to see what Trevor was looking at so intently.  
  
"John?" she asked.  
  
"Damnit, forgot my homework again. Ororo's gonna kill me. No shit this time," his brown eyes concerned. John was very obviously Italian in lineage and he was fiercely proud of his blood.  
  
"How could you forget it again? God John, Sasha and I were doing it and you were helping! How could you forget that fast?" Trevor asked bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, John," Sasha added, "you gave me my idea for my paper!"  
  
He colored. "Oh, well, cover for me guys?" And he was gone. He could teleport, a trait he used to get out of class more often than anything else. Of course, being the friends they were would say 'we haven't seen him,' and the teacher would roll their eyes and continue on.  
  
They all rolled their eyes and filled the rift of air that he left. The novels room wasn't far from Scott's Pre-Calc room, so the girl's conversation, much to Trevor's relief, about whose ass was better, Orlando Bloom's or Johnny Depp's, came to an end.  
  
They filed into their seats alphabetically. Sasha sat in front of Trevor and Amber and Jessica went to the other side of the room.  
  
Sasha dropped her bag as she always did and sat down with an air of finality that she wasn't getting up until the lunch bell rang. Trevor smiled secretly at this; she was a funny girl sometimes. She turned around and put a deck of cards on his desk. She snatched the Queen of Hearts from the top and grinned at him. He took the rest of the deck and rolled his eyes. She had a weird fascination of stealing that card before she returned his deck that she always borrowed during the period before. He was pretty sure if he didn't let her borrow the cards; he'd never see his queen again. So he let her hold onto it. It was an interesting choice to steal, but it was the one she never failed to take.  
  
Ororo walked in, late as usual from her greenhouse of tropical flowers and they all turned around expectantly. No one really messed around during her class. Her easygoing manner and gentle tones made it almost impossible to do something to the woman and not feel terrible about it. She smiled warmly at all of them.  
  
Her smile faltered when she saw John's empty desk in the middle of the room.  
  
"Did her disappear again on you four?" she asked sweetly.  
  
Sasha and the rest nodded and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"I suppose there really isn't a way to stop him. Alright then class, pass up your essays and grab your books,"  
  
Sasha already had her paper out to hand in and had her hand ready to receive Trevor's. She shook it impatiently over her shoulder and Trevor sighed impatiently.  
  
"Hold on! Jeez!" he said as he frantically scribbled his name on it. He thrust it into her hand and she snickered.  
  
"Bout time...." She muttered and he rolled his eyes.  
  
Ororo took the papers from her and Sasha began to dig around in her bag for her book. They were reading 'Moby Dick'. A classic. A classic that made her want to kill herself. She hated to be forced to read things. She'd rather pick her own and read them though in a day or so. Ororo normally picked good books for them to read but this one; this one would be the death of her if Pre-Calc wasn't.  
  
Her apprehensions of the book were dissolved momentarily when the bell indicating lunch rang. She sighed and stood up happily. Trevor stood waiting and Jessica and Amber were already out the door.  
  
Lunch went by without any major issues and it was about over when Xavier's voice echoed in all of their heads.  
  
'I am sorry for the late notice, but classes will be cancelled today on account of a Teacher In-Service day. The day is yours students.'  
  
A moment of silence passed over the student body before excited talk of what to do buzzed in the cafeteria. The four were deep in debate as to what to do, explore the woods that surrounded the mansion (thought up by Sasha and of course backed by Trevor) and Jessica and Amber held to the firm belief of a movie marathon. It was an equal balanced proposition until John literally popped up beside Sasha in the empty spot and agreed with his roomy and friend. Outvoted but not swayed, Jessica and Amber told them to do it on their own. Sasha had no problem with it and agreed. Whenever these sorts of decisions were made, John and Trevor couldn't help but feel as a dead weight or inanimate object. Everything was decided without them. It didn't really matter to them though; both were laid back enough to let it slide.  
  
Finishing their lunch quickly, Sasha, Trevor, and John made their way outside. It was quite a hike to the edge of the wood but the weather was good and so was the company so none really noticed. They walked into the shade and decided to head north. They talked about anything that came to mind and none of it really chronological. Sasha stopped in her tracks and listened. Trevor and John didn't notice until a moment later. Her eyes were golden, something they rarely saw anymore. The boys looked at each other confusedly and Sasha looked around warily.  
  
"What's going on Sasha?" Trevor asked in a hushed tone. She appeared to have not heard him so Trevor tried again. "Sasha?"  
  
"Blue Eyes," she said simply.  
  
"What?" John sputtered. "What are you talking about? Are you just shittin us, cause you need to knock it out if you are? It's not a nice joke."  
  
She ignored them and watched the forest intently. Not a sound reverberated through the old trees. Not even the birds' calls were heard.  
  
"Come behind me," she whispered.  
  
"What? No, I can protect myself," John protested.  
  
"John, if you value your life, I suggest you get behind me," she said in a low and concentrated tone. John growled and Trevor stepped beside Sasha.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked earnestly.  
  
She looked about to answer when several trees fell in their direction. There was no way for them to get away from their large girths and trapping branches in time before they fell. John was poised on running but before he could move, two large midnight black wings flared from Sasha's back and the tree's stopped falling. They were put upright and she glared menacingly at the surroundings.  
  
"I know you Blue Eyes' are out there," she warned, "this is our land now. I have come to reclaim what belongs to my family. Make any more action against me or those who live in the building and you will regret it sorely."  
  
With that, a stirring came from the trees and then silence. The birds resumed their song and life went back on as if nothing had happened.  
  
Only something had.  
  
John and Trevor stared at Sasha's now crimson eyes. Her silken wings ruffled anxiously. John's mouth opened as if he wanted to say something then closed again. He looked like a fish when he proceeded to repeat the process several more times.  
  
"Wha..." Trevor said but that was as far as he got.  
  
"You guys always wanted to know what I could do," she said hesitantly. "But, uh, this isn't it. My family wasn't... received....well in our town. Old family feuds amongst several families. Mine has lineage to Arthur's time. My like, hundredth grandmother is Morgan Le Faye. So wizardry is in my family far before a mutated gene. So that's the wings. Blue Eyes are Merlin's descendants. So we've been at odds. The wings are my family's coat of arms. A black eagle. Every fifth generation woman gets them. All of us have the golden eyes though," she paused and watched for some reaction.  
  
John stood there with his mouth hanging open. Trevor just had a thoughtful look on his face.  
  
"Should have just said 'Here's my mutation guys!' Shouldn't have brought the family into this," she sat down heavily, not in an air of finality, but of weariness. Her wings flickered and disappeared from sight. At their disappearance, John seemed to click back into the world.  
  
"Wait. I don't understand. You're a granddaughter to Morgan Le Faye, who was in Arthurian character. You have wings because of it. But that's not your mutation. If that's not your mutation, what is?" he was slightly flustered and anger was hidden in undertones in his voice.  
  
She sighed heavily. She then disappeared.  
  
"The bloody hell..." John began, but Sasha's voice echoed.  
  
"Do not use those curses around me John, I won't hear them," John cracked a smile.  
  
Sasha came back into sight. "That is mine. Not of my family. Just mine. And the red eyes. That's it. Ok, run away screaming now," she prompted and rested her head in her hands.  
  
"You saved us," Trevor muttered. Sasha looked up. Trevor looked in her eyes thoughtfully. "Plus, you go to a school of mutants, a little magic won't be amiss. I would just blame it on your powers."  
  
"Ah, but there's the fun part," Sasha said sarcastically, "got disowned because of my minimal control and ability to use the power. So, outcast in so many ways it's not even funny anymore."  
  
They sat in silence for a moment.  
  
"But you moved those trees, how can you not have magic?" John asked somewhat calm and serious.  
  
"I said I had minimal control. I moved those trees because they were still alive and didn't want to fall. I guess I connect with living things the most. Animals love me. I guess the trees didn't need much persuasion," she said with a laugh.  
  
They sat again just staring at each other when John began to laugh hysterically. Tears came to his eyes he was laughing so hard. Trevor and Sasha looked at him baffled. Then, Sasha caught the giggles, as did Trevor.  
  
The just stood in the woods laughing and not knowing why, eventually though, the laughter subsided.  
  
"I haven't laughed that hard in ages," Sasha said wiping her tears with the sleeves of her long sleeved pink shirt.  
  
"Me either," Trevor said walking closer to Sasha. He kept glancing at her back out of the corner of his eye and Sasha caught him doing it.  
  
"You can't see them," she said.  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"I can hide them just as well I can hide me," she said with a smile. "Would you guys, uh, not tell anyone? I'd rather keep it on the down low," she trailed off.  
  
Both boys nodded solemnly and she smiled.  
  
She slowed her pace and hopped on Trevor's back. He was slightly surprised but he held her.  
  
"You can be my pony," she joked.  
  
"Neigh, neigh!" he joked and galloped like a pony. John just kept his pace and hoped he wouldn't be seen with the crazy kids.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Dere. Five pages! I got the best email! It was so freaking funny I laughed for like five minutes straight.  
  
Round of applause for me, I finished my book in two days. Huzzah! It was a good one. I gave up on the Wheel of time... too long.  
  
OH! My new writing music is now either Maroon 5 or Switchfoot. Excellent bands! Excellent I say! 


	3. Times Like These

Greg, you wanted it so here ya go! ^.^  
  
Track was a bitch, just so everyone knows... man for some reason I can find my air in the water better than in the air. I dunno why, it's bizarre!  
  
^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"THIS GAME'S WINNER IS......ROY!"  
  
It flashed in red letters on the screen as Sasha did her happy dance around the lounge. Trevor shook his head and dropped the Nintendo Game Cube controller. Sasha had challenged him to it when he said that no one could beat him. She proved him wrong in Super Smash Brothers. For a while it was close, but she was toying with him. He challenged her using her powers and she dismissed it. So he just smiled as she danced about.  
  
She stopped and turned around. John and Amber were standing in the doorway. Her face went a deep crimson that would have put her eyes to shame. John shook his head and sat down next to Trevor. He picked up the controller and they started a new game.  
  
Amber grabbed Sasha's arm when the boys were occupied and dragged her out of the room. Jessica was waiting outside the door and they pulled her up into the room that Jessica and Amber shared. They plopped her on the bed and stood expectantly like parents waiting for an explanation. She smiled and mocked their pose.  
  
"I'm sorry mom, what did I do this time?" she mocked.  
  
"What's going on with you and Trevor?" Jessica asked in an accusing tone.  
  
"Trevor?" asked Sasha, playing dumb.  
  
"Uh yeah, that boy who practically worships the ground you walk on and with whom you aren't exactly stealthy in your flirting with?" Amber said smiling.  
  
Sasha felt her face redden for the second time that day.  
  
"I KNEW IT!" Jessica exclaimed and sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Spill!" both squealed.  
  
Sasha suddenly found the hem of her jeans very interesting.  
  
A smile crept on her face to accompany the blush and the twinkle in her eyes.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"So when are you going to move in on her?" John asked quite frankly and out of the blue.  
  
"Who?" Trevor questioned intensely focused on the game.  
  
"WHO?!?! God above Trevor! Sasha!!!" John said forgetting the game entirely.  
  
Trevor lost interest in the game and looked at John.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
"Christ Trevor, she's like right there! Ask her out!"  
  
Trevor spun for the door but Sasha wasn't in it.  
  
"No man, not in the door....she's most definitely in to you, you're gonna let it go to waste?" John said exasperatedly.  
  
John's comment met silence.  
  
"Whatever man," John said and went back to playing. Trevor wasn't as into the game as he was earlier. He had a lot to chew upon.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sasha wandered outside in the woods alone. She had let her wings free and was waiting for darkness to fall so she could use them as they were made for doing.  
  
She sighed and sat in a tree watching the sun slowly set. 'Set faster you! I don't see how people find this soothing! I just wanna fly!' she thought angrily.  
  
"Why are you out here by yourself?" Trevor asked from the ground, pulling Sasha from her threats to the sun and the rest of the celestial cycle.  
  
She smiled down at him.  
  
"Watching the sunset. Waiting to fly," she said as he grabbed the branch and pulled himself up. He sat down next to her and they watched the sun sink.  
  
"Do you ever be like a hawk or something and fly? I think its so much fun, its like driving-"she began.  
  
"You mean speeding?" he interjected with a smile. Sasha's driving was notorious. She sped faster than even Logan did. She had stolen Scott's motorcycle 7 times, his Tracker 3 times and his Vette twice.  
  
She smiled devilishly. "True, true."  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence and her wings disappeared from sight. He looked at her confused and she just smiled and shrugged. Looking down, Trevor noticed two people walking below them. It was a girl and a boy from school. They were in the middle of a fight that would inevitably lead to a break up. They were infamous for their on-again-off-again relationship. Sasha rested her hand on Trevor's shoulder and they both disappeared from sight. They watched as if it was a soap opera as they fought. Their words were muffled but they got the general idea with the gestures that both were making. The girl was gesturing wildly and the boy just stood solemnly.  
  
"I need some popcorn," Trevor leaned over and whispered. Sasha stifled her laugh with difficulty. The pair moved on and Sasha let go of Trevor's shoulder. The sun had long set and her wishes of flight were gone. She shivered involuntarily from the night chill and Trevor caught the slight movement.  
  
"Let's head back, before they think we died or something," he said hopping down from the branch.  
  
"Yeah, probably a good idea. I still haven't done my math yet. Have you?" she asked following suit and landing lightly on her feet.  
  
"Yeah, need help on it?" he asked as they began to walk back to the mansion.  
  
"If you would be so kind," she said with a smile.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Sasha had fallen asleep on the couch in the lounge while doing her math homework. Unfortunately (or maybe not) for Trevor, she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He had removed the book and pulled a blanket over her. He sat flipping channels with the volume low. Various infomercials about knives or hairdryers or pointless storage units flipped by as he sighed. Sasha's steady breathing was a slow rhythm as he settled on music videos.  
  
John walked past the door in his Toucan Sam boxers and a black tee. He glanced in and continued on but stopped a few paces down. He took several steps backward and looked in the room. Trevor hadn't noticed his best friend staring in at him, and Sasha hadn't either for obvious reasons. He cleared his throat lightly and Trevor whipped his head around as quickly as the head on his shoulder would allow. John stood in the doorframe with a coy smile on his face. Trevor's face was white then he slid into a simile.  
  
John walked in the room and sat on the coffee table in front of the couch.  
  
"Did you do it?" John asked in a whisper.  
  
"No," Tyler whispered back.  
  
"Then explain the girl sleeping on you," John whispered accusingly.  
  
"Check the book you're sitting on. She needed help,"  
  
"With what? Cleaning out her mouth?" John scoffed and Trevor's eyes narrowed. A low growl came from his throat and John put up his hands defensively. "Kidding, kidding."  
  
Sasha stirred slightly on Trevor's shoulder but didn't wake.  
  
"So what are you going to do?" John whispered.  
  
"About what? Her?" Trevor asked.  
  
John nodded.  
  
"Wait I guess," he whispered.  
  
Sasha yawned and opened her eyes a crack. She mumbled a little and scrunched her eyes shut.  
  
"Come on sleepy head," Trevor whispered and nudged her back awake.  
  
"Mmmm noo..." she mumbled and slid behind him and pulled the blanket over her head.  
  
"Wake up or we're leaving you here for Logan to find," John said.  
  
She lifted the edge of the blanket to peer out at John. He met her slightly glowing red eyes before she blinked and covered her head again.  
  
"Come on Trevor, let's go," John said winking to Trevor.  
  
"Right then. Night Sasha," he said and they shuffled their feet to the door. They didn't leave though.  
  
They took off their shoes and tip toed on sock feet to her. With a nod from John, they both sat on her. She yelped and kicked at both of them.  
  
"I'M UP!" she said attempting to swat John off of her legs. Trevor moved the blanket from her head and looked down from his perch on her back.  
  
"Uncle?" he asked merrily.  
  
She growled at him but nodded.  
  
Both boys got up and she sat up hurriedly glaring at them. She wrapped the blanket around her like a cloak and walked past them to her room and closed the door. She crashed on her bed, still with the sheets pulled over it and slept soundly with her blanket-cape.  
  
^*^*^^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Ok, I know, this isn't that exciting. Next chapter I promise! 


	4. Always

Amazing! I am loved! Someone reviewed who wasn't Dpscythsln (no offense meant but its nice to know that somebody's readin it on their own free will!)  
  
So because of another review, I'm gonna write! And with action! Lets see how far I can get before bible study, yes?  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sasha woke up with the comforter plastered to her face. She sat up stiffly and stretched while rubbing her eye. Her mascara was in a lovely black raccoon mask but she was unaware. It took her a moment to process how she was on top of the bed rather than inside it. The events of the night before came crashing back and she smiled. She threw off her blanket/cape and turned on the water to the adjoining shower. She let it run and warm up while she turned on some music and put the little stereo in the bathroom. Sifting through her dresser, she pulled out some low but semi-baggy jeans and a hot pink v-necked shirt with a frilly tank top beneath it. She threw them on the floor of the bathroom and stepped into the shower.  
  
It wasn't long before she gave in to her music and was belting it out along with Linkin Park. Steam had enveloped the room and when she began to see tendrils in the shower stall itself, she turned off the water. She wrung out her hair and wrapped it in her towel on her head as a make shift turban. She pulled on her jeans and shirt and scrubbed her hair through the towel before removing it. She reached for her brush on a little shelf above the sink. It wasn't there, as usual. Nothing was ever in its spot, and when it was, she never thought to look there for it. So she sighed heavily and opened the door. She gasped when she saw Trevor sitting on her rumpled bed with a magazine in hand.  
  
"TREVOR?!?! HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?!?!" she yelped.  
  
"Not long, besides, the door was closed. It's not like I saw anything," he said with a smile.  
  
Her face flushed and her eyes flashed golden for a moment.  
  
"Well what was so important that you had to barge into my room and wait for me to finish bathing?" she questioned.  
  
"Come out with me Friday?" he asked putting the magazine down.  
  
"And that was what- wait, come again?" she said, her train of anger quickly derailed.  
  
"Come out to eat with me on Friday? You know, when you put food into your mouth and chew occasionally and then swallow. Occasionally done with fine company?" he asked mockingly.  
  
She paused.  
  
"Oh, all right," she said trying to regain her composure.  
  
"Ok then, see you then," he said and left. She stood with her hair dripping and mouth open gaping at the door.  
  
"JESABER!!!" she screamed. She meant to yell 'Jessica and Amber', but her words slurred. The two girls came tearing in and Sasha immediately began giving them the whole story.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The rest of the week came and went and Friday evening came upon them. Trevor was waiting in the commons when she walked down the stairs. He waved Scott's key (that he officially and legally borrowed) and she smiled. She nearly stumbled on the stairs in her borrowed heels (hmm sounds like someone I know...) but recovered gracefully. Her black skirt swished merrily as she stepped down and a pink flowered blouse that was buttoned up all the way except for the top two that allowed her diamond and pink gem necklace to show on its short silver chain. Her hair was left loose and little curls peeked from underneath her thick hair. He met her at the stairs and they walked to the garage.  
  
They talked a little along the way about trivial things until Trevor buckled to the floor clutching his head. Sasha began to bend down to see what the problem was when she felt the pressing pain in her head and she too collapsed. The world was reeling and she clenched her eyes shut harder than she thought she could. She felt something warm slide down her cheek and, somewhere behind the intense pain, she assumed she was crying. Before blackness fell, she felt two strong arms pick her up.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sasha woke up with the worst headache imaginable. She went to rub her temples and heard and felt a great weight on her wrist. She opened her eyes and saw that she was indeed shackled old school to the wall at both wrists. Trevor was unconscious only a few feet down. It was a dank and dark room that was walled with heavy stones. She groaned.  
  
'Damn... Damn... Damn... can't believe I didn't sense them! Damn!'  
  
She began to hit her head in frustration against the wall behind her that she was leaning against.  
  
The skin on her face crinkled when she blinked and she touched beside her eye. When she removed her fingers, a trail of blood was on them. She rubbed her fingers together and she looked over at Trevor. His face was pale and his head rested on the wall. A pang of guilt hit her. A heavy door opened at the end of the room and she shifted her head in an instant. Her eyes were glowing heatedly golden and she sat in a lethal silence. If you hadn't of seen them, you would think that it was the group that entered that were the prisoners and she the warden.  
  
"Well, well, well, why it appears we have guests. And what's this? A witch?" the obvious leader mocked.  
  
She growled and spat at him.  
  
He wiped the spit from his face and backhanded her in the face.  
  
"You WILL show respect," he growled.  
  
A deeper growl came from beside them and all heads swiveled to Trevor. Only it wasn't Trevor. It was a giant and very angry Grizzly.  
  
"Shit," Sasha moaned as Trevor/ giant Grizzly reared up. The shackles were long since gone and the great bear roared. It back-pawed the leader as he had done to Sasha, throwing him across the room. He turned to another and they prepared to bring him down. Those who had no magic in them armed themselves with small handguns and the ones who did had closed their eyes.  
  
"TREVOR! TREVOR!" Sasha yelled to the great bear who was obviously defending her. "I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! I'M FINE!!! LET THEM BE! IF YOU DON'T, THEY'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
  
Trevor hesitated and turned his head to face her. "Please," she said quietly. The bear form shrank and Trevor was left standing in his true form, clad in his clothes as if nothing had happened. He stood a little heavier than before but he was unharmed. He stepped back with Sasha's now standing form.  
  
"Not the way to do things here, now I'm going to have to talk them out of a lot of things," she said. He smiled but his eyes held hurt and a little anger when he saw the welt forming on her face. "I'm fine, I promise. Just...uhm... try not to kill anyone, ok?"  
  
He smiled and she turned to the regrouping men. Her demeanor did a 180 degree turn around and she was all business and authority.  
  
"It appears that the witch has a brother," the leader said leaning totally on one of the others who had come.  
  
"He is not my brother," she stated simply.  
  
"Then explain his change," he demanded.  
  
"He is not of magical blood. How is it a matter? He is not of your concern," she growled.  
  
Trevor stirred anxiously beside her. She could feel all of the animals in Trevor's head clamoring to fight again and she begged them to be silent as she would just one animal. Trevor's movement ceased.  
  
"LIES!" he exclaimed. "Only those of magical blood can do such things!"  
  
"Do you sense magic?" she hissed.  
  
He didn't answer. He merely began to hobble out.  
  
The door latched heavily behind them and she slumped.  
  
"Whew," she sighed. And sat against the wall. She examined the shackles on her wrist. They were rusted but well made.  
  
"Allow me," he said and produced a single talon from his index finger. He pressed the pin out with it and it fell off of her wrist. He quickly disposed of the other and she rubbed her wrists.  
  
"Do that often?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"All the time," he said mockingly. "Saw it in a movie once, TV's never led me astray before."  
  
She laughed lightly.  
  
"Not what you had planned, was it?" she asked in response to his confused look.  
  
"Not exactly," he said dejectedly.  
  
"I'll find us a way out, either talking or fighting, we'll get out. I promise,"  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That's it for now kids. Now if you'll excuse me, I have an appointment with my father who is going to lecture me about my grades. ^.^ review and make me feel all better? 


	5. don't kill me! kill my brother!

Man guys, I love you ^.^! no joke!  
  
Amethyst8: glad you like my story! Makes me feel good ^.^ I don't think that Trevor did too much damage, but you'll have to see for yourself!  
  
Dpscythsln: short review neh? Nah kid its alright. Gracias tho  
  
Katherine: Thanks, glad you think I'm not full of poop or somethin ^.^  
  
So kids, had a good Friday. Went on a date, can you believe it? Scrazy! But its lent and so Fridays I can't have meat. He took me to this restaurant that he thought served veggie meals, didn't serve them. I felt so bad for him. Oh well. I ordered shrimp. ^.^  
  
Nuf of that. Story Time!!!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sasha was sound asleep against the wall and Trevor was pacing the length of the room. The sky was still dark, well, as much of the sky he could see from a little hole in the corner of the room.  
  
The heavy groaning of the door woke Sasha and she sat up. The same group came in and the leader whom Trevor had mauled was neatly bandaged up.  
  
"You can go," he said in a raspy tone. His eyes were bloodshot and he spit a little when he talked. It seemed that he was up most of the night and didn't fare well with his supervisors.  
  
"Come again?" Sasha asked leaning a little on Trevor, though it wasn't obvious.  
  
"You're free to go. I have been told by.... higher up....that you can leave. Only if you agree that you will return when we see fit," he said.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Sasha said doubtingly, "We can go if I come back when you see fit?"  
  
He nodded. "But," he added, "he has to come too."  
  
"No, he stays out of it. I'll come and go when you want but he is left out of-"  
  
"Deal," Trevor interrupted.  
  
Sasha looked up at him with a glare and doubt but he ignored her.  
  
"Go ahead then," he said and stepped aside.  
  
Trevor and Sasha skittered past him and slipped out the door.  
  
They walked in the woods under the stars. A few clouds drifted over the full moon, momentarily darkening the landscape. They walked in silence for a while until Sasha spoke.  
  
"Why did you do that?" It was merely a whisper, barely audible.  
  
"To me, it seems like you've been alone your whole life," he stopped and she turned and looked at him. "You're not the only one who can see what people feel, eyes are very obvious about feelings. Yours are bright and happy all the time except just one little part gives you away. You're carrying a great hurt and it's probably from something your family did. This time at least, you won't be alone."  
  
She smiled weakly. Taking a shaky deep breath she began to speak.  
  
"In my generation of children in my family, there are two girls. A great travesty to them. My brothers are both older than me and are sweet when the rest of my family's not around. But back to what I was trying to say. Elyana and I are the only girls. Elyana is about 3 years younger than I am. She's my father's brother's daughter. I came of age before her obviously and my wings came out. Big and beautiful black ones, just as the matriarch has. See my grandmother is very powerful and is the leader of the family. The excitement of my wings was over and I was expected to be quick on the uptake of magic. Though it proved to be that I was the opposite. I can't do the simplest thing that a young girl is supposed to: call and command a sparrow. The emphasis is on the command. I could call it fine, but it would be asking it to do things, not command it. But when Elyana came of age, her little wings brought very little attention. It was her great control of magic that blew everyone away. When she was to call a sparrow, an eagle came. That was all they needed to forget me forever. My brothers tried to make me feel better, but in the end I became invisible to them too. So when I became invisible to all of them, I learned I could become invisible to the world. I left shortly after Elyana's 11th birthday."  
  
Tears had peaked in her eyes but didn't fall. She toyed with her skirt a bit then began to walk on. Trevor stood dumbfounded. It took a few minutes to process what it was that she had told him, and when he did he had to sprint to catch up to her. The tears had gone and it seemed that she had forgotten what she had told him.  
  
"I think we have about 3 hours until sunrise," she said looking up at the stars. "They're beautiful, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah," he said, but he wasn't looking up at the stars. They had reached the front steps of the mansion and she sat down and continued to look up. He sat next to her, also looking up.  
  
"That one," she said pointing up at the stars, "is Scorpio. That's my sign, symbol, thingie," she said with a giggle. "That one, is Ursa Major, the big bear," she was pointing elsewhere in he heavens. "Hmm, reminds me of someone," she said leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
"That's Orion, killing that poor lion for ever. Sucks to be him eh?" he said pointing. She giggled.  
  
A star shot across the sky.  
  
"Make a wish!" she exclaimed and shut her eyes.  
  
Trevor looked down at her and made his wish.  
  
"Done?" she asked opening her eyes.  
  
"Yep," he smiled. "What did you wish for?"  
  
"I can't tell you that! If I did, it wouldn't come true!" she said sitting up in mock insult. Her red eyes shone with an innocence that reminded him of a child. Yet at the same time, the hurt was gone and her smile replaced it, for now at least.  
  
She tried to stifle a yawn but she only succeeded in making silly faces. He laughed and she hit him playfully.  
  
"Not funny," she said in a mock pout.  
  
"Come on, you're tired," he said, sensing his plans to have been past dead for a while and moving on to decomposing.  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Night Trev," she said and went inside.  
  
He smiled. So it wasn't as big of a letdown as he had thought.  
  
^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Sasha dragged herself to her room, expecting to sleep the rest of the day. What she found was Jessica and Amber camping out on her bed and waiting expectantly for her. Sasha sighed as she began to take off her shoes and they began assaulting her on what happened.  
  
Sasha gave them a Cliff's Notes version and kicked them out of her room. She slipped into boxers and a tank top and crawled underneath the covers. Sleep claimed her early and she was out like a light.  
  
^.^.^.^.6.6.6.^.6.666666666666666.6.66666.6.6.66.6.^.6.6y hfkp jglk la;fg  
  
That's it. I have to go pack! We're going to San Fran for break and I'm leavin early tomorrow morning! Huzzah!  
  
Life's good! School's good! I'm so excited. Thought I'd just update before I left. Until next week kids!  
  
ARGH DON'T KILL ME!!!  
  
See I told my bro to just push the ok button to upload so I could pack and he didn't! sorry!!!! Please don't kill me!?! 


	6. The Reason

rHi! I'm back again! Big surprise.....  
  
Dpscythsln: wow... don't kill my bro... he was packin too. Violent as of late that you have been. Hmm spending too much time around somebody we know? Ah no matter. Glad you like em ^.^  
  
So I realized something. Its easier to write during swim season than track. See I think it's because in swimming I have much more time to think (let my mind wander) and its easier than track. Whew! But eh hope this is aight.... So on with it!  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Sasha's dreams were pleasant for a change and her back didn't hurt from her wings. The sun shone merrily through her half-drawn blinds. She looked at her clock on her bedside table. 9:00. 'Time enough for another sleep I think,' she thought to herself as she threw the comforters back over her head. She was falling back into her dream when the covers were tossed not so mercifully off of her head.  
  
"Oh no you don't missy," a familiar voice said and she grumbled her objections before crawling below her pillow.  
  
Trevor rolled his eyes. She was impossible to wake up when she didn't want to be. Amongst her mumbles he heard his name and several suggestions as what he should do instead of bug her, none too lady like either.  
  
"You'd better get up or I'm going to get you up," he warned lightly. She waved him away. "Ookay," he said and he leaned over her bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her easily. He stood her up on the ground and she was wide-awake.  
  
"WHAT....HEY!" she said bewildered and slightly disoriented.  
  
"Toldja so," he said in a teasing tone and held on to her waist while she was still figuring out that she was now standing.  
  
She walked through his light hold and glared at him. "Poop head," she said and stormed into her bathroom. Before she slammed the door, she stuck her tongue out at him and it closed with a bang. He laughed and left her room.  
  
^*^  
  
Sasha washed her face and brushed her teeth. She grabbed her hairbrush and began to pull it through her long hair. She opened her door, and expecting to find Trevor, she found her room empty as it has always been.  
  
"Hmmm," she said simply and pulled open her dresser as she deftly used her toe to hit play on her stereo. Nickelback began to play loudly and she sang along with Chad and the boys. She pulled off her boxers and pulled jeans that were a little too long on instead. She pulled on another tank top with Hawaiian floral prints on it and pulled her grown out bangs back. She quickly put on makeup and skipped down the hall barefoot.  
  
Her first stop was to Jessica and Amber's room. They weren't there so she moved on. Next stop: Trevor and John's room. John was home, but Trevor wasn't. She waltzed in and sat down on Trevor's bed. John looked up from his book but said nothing. Sasha always came in and stole one of John's many books to leaf through. She picked up one she had been reading earlier and lay down in Trevor's neatly made bed.  
  
From her jeans pocket, she produced her iPod and proceeded to put in the little white headphones and continue to listen to Nickelback. It was about twenty minutes later that Trevor came back. He glared at John when he caught his eye. John's eyes were screaming what Trevor should do with her present position. Trevor glared at him savagely and his eyes even shifted to the grizzly's black ones. John put up his hands in surrender and he threw a pillow at Sasha. She was about throw it back when she saw Trevor in the door. She instead threw it at him and smiled. John rolled his eyes.  
  
Sasha saw this and got up. She sat on John's back and made herself comfortable. He grunted from his prone position and Sasha made a point to put her weight squarely on his back. She looked over to Trevor and smiled and gestured for him to sit down too.  
  
"Don't do it man! You sit on me and I'm kicking you out!" John pleaded.  
  
"I believe I was here first," Trevor said moving from his post at the door.  
  
"So, c'mon man! Please don't-"he pleaded but he was interrupted.  
  
A large boom echoed down the halls and the building shook down to its foundations. The lights went out and the only light was what came in through the window in the corner.  
  
"What in hell?" Sasha said and both boys looked at her. "What?" she asked and they shrugged.  
  
Sasha took off sprinting down the hallway, the boys in close pursuit. They came upon Jessica and Amber, though not in a way that would have been preferable. Jessica was pressing a bloody cloth on Amber's torso while Amber was crying bitterly.  
  
"Shit! Amber, what happened?" John demanded, skittering to a stop.  
  
"Brick.....from the wall.....came out......clipped her in the......stomach," Jessica gasped. It was a known fact that Jessica was very, very squeamish. But it seemed that since her best friend was in peril, she would bear it.  
  
Sasha's eyes were far past the normal crimson; they were a burning gold. She seemed to be looking through Amber on the floor. She pushed her shoulders back and turned.  
  
"Take care of them," she hissed at the boys and sprinted off.  
  
She moved quickly and easily vaulted over fallen debris. She was pissed. No one ever, ever hurt her friends. She had grown up with none and virtually no family. She had adopted them as her family and had silently vowed to protect them and all who lived at the mansion. Now something had happened to infringe on her vow and she was pissed, to put it simply.  
  
She came upon the last bit of hall before the balcony that overlooked the foyer. She went invisible and quietly padded out. Five people stood below: four men and a girl, slightly younger than her with small black wings on her back.  
  
"Dear cousin, I know you're here. We have something to speak with you about," Elyana cooed into the room.  
  
Sasha lightly jumped down from the banister and stood before them. She became visible again in a faint flash of a shadowy light. Her wings were flared in an aggressive manner, yet her face and stance were calm.  
  
"Elyana, so nice to see you. How is leading your family?" Sasha said in a cold and detached tone.  
  
"My family? Why, don't you mean our family?" she said with a wicked smile.  
  
"No," Sasha said a little more heatedly than she anticipated on her tone being, "I mean yours. I have nothing to do with you anymore. I have a new family, and you're trespassing."  
  
"And what are you going to do to kick us out? Ask a sparrow to peck at us?" Elyana hissed. The other men laughed. Sasha winced inwardly when she realized that two of them were her older brothers. After a moment, her resolve was much stronger. 'None of the people here would do this to me. Ever,' she thought.  
  
"I may not have the power to control things like you, Elyana, but I do have something that you don't," Sasha allowed an angry smile to slip. "Friends that are pissed."  
  
At that, several of the older students who had a firm grasp on their powers stood at the top of the balcony. Trevor and John were front and center. She could feel all the animals running around in Trevor's head from there. She was sure that they would all fight hard and win.  
  
Elyana's fearless façade flickered and a little bit of worry showed through.  
  
"We can continue, or you could leave, either or suits me. I'm sure that my FAMILY will back me either way," she said in a light tone.  
  
Elyana glanced up at the group of teens, one here holding a ball of fire, another had sparks dancing in his fingers. She sighed angrily.  
  
"This is NOT over Sasha. This has merely begun!" and with that, a wind picked up and they disappeared like ash on the wind.  
  
Sasha sighed heavily. She composed herself and turned. The group of students just stood there. They were watching her intently.  
  
"Eh, hi guys," she said sheepishly.  
  
"Uhm Sash, your wings... they're uh....," Trevor stuttered.  
  
Sasha extended them a little farther so she could see the tips. The tips of them were turning white and toward the ends of the flight feathers they turned to gray. The joint and top of the wing was still midnight black but the white stood out greatly on the dark background.  
  
"Huh, that's odd," she said with little concern. She looked up at them and shrugged. Before her shoulders had fallen, she was unconscious and on the hardwood floor.  
  
"Shit!" John exclaimed and he and Trevor pushed past all of the other students and scrambled down the stairs. Sasha's chest was barely moving and her pulse was weak.  
  
"Somebody get Jean!" John called.  
  
A student raced off and Trevor began CPR. When Jean arrived to take her down the Medlab, she was still not breathing well. Neither of the boys left the Medlab while Jean looked her over. She could find nothing wrong with the girl, merely that her pulse was low and her breathing shallow. A respirator was hooked up and IV's in her arm but nothing else could be done. John went to check on Amber, and found that she was in her room with some shallow stitches. Nothing serious to worry about, Jean had told him.  
  
John left Trevor to see Amber and Jessica. Trevor had gently slipped his hand in her limp one. He held it reassuringly and looked at her face. Her expression was passive and she seemed much younger and innocent than she was. He squeezed her hand gently.  
  
"Come on Sasha, I know you can hear me. You can pull through this, whatever it is. You need to. I need you to," he whispered. Jean heard his silent confession from the door. She decided not to comment and left him to sit with her. It was probably better for him to be here rather than moping around his room. So she went back to her piles of books to find out how to fix Sasha.  
  
*^*^  
  
Trevor had fallen asleep on the edge of Sasha's bed, his hand still in hers. She stirred slightly in the bed and Trevor sat up immediately.  
  
Her eyes opened slightly, dark circles under her eyes highlighted the crimson in them.  
  
"Hey," she said in a crackily whisper.  
  
"Hi," he whispered back.  
  
"Where am I?" she said hoarsely.  
  
"Medlab," he said.  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Sash, what happened?" he asked concerned.  
  
She sighed heavily and her eyes closed again. He cursed as unconsciousness claimed her again.  
  
She squeezed his hand lightly. "I'm just tired, I'll be fine, lemme sleep," she said in a whisper and she relaxed her hand.  
  
He sighed. "Fine."  
  
This time when Jean walked past, she kicked Trevor out.  
  
"It will do her no good if you are too tired to help," Jean said simply and was deaf to his objections. She pushed him out and closed the door. Jean heard him cuss and rolled her eyes. She heard him storm down the hall and out of hearing distance. She turned out the lights in the room that Sasha was in and looked back in the room before she closed the door.  
  
'I hope you wake up. For your sake, and his,' Jean thought before closing the door behind her.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
That's it for now chillins. Ran out of steam and time as it were. Just review peoples.... ^.^ 


	7. Computer failure, sry for the delay

I know somebody reviewed, but this stupid thing won't let me check it! So just know you're loved.  
  
The next morning, Sasha had taken out her IV, removed the oxygen tube, and sang all the words to her Linkin Park CD. Nobody had heard her yelling to be let out so she decided to pass her time otherwise. She was going to move in on the sheet of her bed and tear it into a hula skirt when the door opened.  
  
Professor Xavier wheeled in with Jean and Scott right behind him. Sasha had caught sight of John and Trevor outside the door. She smiled and let the blanket rest in her lap. Her wings were relaxed behind her. The white had leached up farther and it was halfway to the joint. The black was now a dark gray at the joints. She seemed to have not noticed the change and she raised her eyebrow expectantly.  
  
"Sasha, it seems you are feeling better," Xavier said with a warm smile.  
  
"Yep," she said simply.  
  
"But I am afraid I have some bad news," he paused and looked to Jean. "Jean was unable to figure out why this is happening to you. But, I have full confidence in her to figure it out."  
  
"Oh, well that's really nice, but I know what's going on,"  
  
"You do?" Xavier asked intrigued.  
  
"Yeah," she said simply.  
  
"Would you tell us?" he asked.  
  
"Nah, its something that you wouldn't really understand."  
  
"Try us," Scott said.  
  
"No thanks," she said and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  
  
"Sasha, that's not a good idea! You're still very weak!" Jean exclaimed.  
  
Sasha stood and wobbled for a second. After getting her balance she walked confidently out of the room leaving the three adults to themselves.  
  
When Sasha walked through the door, she sighed hard. Trevor and John were immediately beside her and she put her arms around their shoulders and walked between them with their support.  
  
They walked her all the way to her room where Amber and Jessica were waiting. They sat her down on her bed and she smiled at them.  
  
"Sash, you seriously scared us," Amber said.  
  
"And, like, you didn't us?" Sasha said with a smile. "Lemme see them," she gestured to her shirt.  
  
Amber lifted her shirt a little and exposed her bandaged side.  
  
"Its better than it was a few days ago," she said and let her shirt down.  
  
"Sasha, what happened," Trevor said seriously.  
  
She sighed. "I suppose you boys would get it more but I'll start from the beginning for Amber and Jess," Amber and Jessica exchanged looks then sat down on her desk opposite the bed.  
  
"Cliff's Notes: basically my family goes back to Arthurian time. Magic runs in my family. The wings are symbol of the leadership of my family. I don't have the strength or control of our magic that my little cousin does. I left, found out I could be invisible, made a deal with the opposing family. Ok that's what's going on up until now. The family that is rival to my old one is trying to make sure that I won't double cross them and they're trying to kick what's left of them out of me. My wings will go white for a few days then turn brown I believe. This has happened only once before so I'm kinda going off my history lessons. So that's the basic story."  
  
They all just gaped at her. She sighed and leaned her head back against the wall. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. She winced slightly and she swallowed the small whimper grew in her throat.  
  
"Sash?" Jessica asked. "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Sasha said sitting up and opening her eyes.  
  
She sighed and tipped her head back again.  
  
"Sasha... you're not fine," Trevor said concerned.  
  
Sasha slid unconscious down the wall as the building shook to its foundations for a second time in a week. Settled dust and dirt lifted from the shelves and a book fell from its place on her dresser. The power was out, leaving the school in total darkness. The bed was shivering slightly beneath John and Trevor.  
  
"JESSICA LIGHT NOW!" Trevor demanded as he moved to where Sasha's head was.  
  
Jessica raised her hand and a small ball of light floated six inches above her palm. It lifted and positioned itself above Sasha's head. Four others followed and positioned themselves in a square above them. The orbs produced a warm golden light that was surprisingly bright.  
  
Trevor had Sasha's head resting on his lap and he was gently shaking her shoulder. She was still having the seizure and her eyes had dilated in a golden tone.  
  
A gust of air threw the door open and a girl that looked somewhat similar to Sasha stood in the threshold. She moved her small wings to be imposing but they didn't even hold a candle to Sasha's imposing stance. Sasha's seizures ceased and she sat up. Her eyes burned amber and she seemed to not even notice the others in the room. It seemed to her that it was just the two of them. She got out of the bed and glared at her.  
  
"Elyana," Sasha hissed.  
  
"Sasha," Elyana hissed back.  
  
Not a move was made but in a blink, Elyana was thrown through the door and Sasha was making towards the hole in the wall that her cousin had made on her flight.  
  
"WHAT?!?! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU USE MAGIC!?!?!? YOU CAN'T!!!!" Elyana exclaimed in a panic.  
  
"Guess what? I can now," Sasha hissed and threw Elyana again. There was murder in her golden eyes and she stalked through the hole in the wall.  
  
"SASHA!!!" John exclaimed. She ignored him and kept walking.  
  
"SASHA PLEASE!!!" Trevor implored.  
  
Sasha's step faltered and she tipped her head back towards them as if listening. Something she had said a while ago. She had said how she was connected with animals and could understand them. He quickly took the shape of a Great Dane and walked up to her. He nuzzled her hand and put his nose in her hand. Sasha blinked a few times and the amber faded to crimson. She scratched his head a little and smiled. She lightly patted his head once and smiled to him.  
  
She walked through the hole and sought out her cousin. Trevor followed behind her and shifted to a great gray wolf. Elyana was shifting below a piece of wall that had pinned her.  
  
"What family is the wolf?" Elyana gasped.  
  
"This one," Sasha stated simply.  
  
"So are you to finish me? Make even your vengeance?" Elyana said with a snarl.  
  
"No, I'm not like you," Sasha hissed with a flash of amber in her eyes. "I'm going to make you remember not to mess with me for the rest of your long life."  
  
Elyana's eyes went wide when Sasha pressed her hand to her forehead. A blue light pressed around the sides of her hand. Blue light began to lace around the top of her palm. She removed her hand and shook it lightly. On Elyana's forehead was a wolf's head blazoned on in what seemed as an old scar.  
  
"Now you will never forget what you did to me and the ally you have lost. Now, get out and never return. You come back, I won't hesitate to kill you or any of your family. Now get out," Sasha hissed.  
  
Elyana opened her mouth to speak but Sasha would have none of it. She waved her hand and Elyana was gone as ash on the wind again.  
  
She turned around and watched as Trevor took his human form. He had a confused look on his face.  
  
"Sash, I thought you couldn't use magic on the big scale," he questioned.  
  
"Neither did I," she replied. "I guess it comes with the new wings or something."  
  
She cracked her knuckles and caught sight of an identical wolf's head on her hand. She put her hand in her pocket and looked as the other three approached the hole in the wall. She smiled weakly.  
  
"Do I even want to know what happened?" Jessica questioned.  
  
"Probably not," Sasha replied.  
  
"Good then, I won't ask," Jessica said with a shrug.  
  
A high pitched squealing caused all of them to clutch their ears. Though, for Sasha and Trevor, the pain was short lived. Sasha looked to Trevor and grabbed his forearm. They were gone in a wisp of wind and the noise ceased. The three remaining teenagers looked up bewildered as to where their friends had gone off to.  
  
Sasha and Trevor looked around the massive room that they had appeared in. There was a large fireplace directly in front of them with a fire burning brightly and merrily. The walls were painted a warm crimson that matched Sasha's eyes wonderfully. What was predominant in the room was a large tapestry hung over the fireplace. In it was embroidered a large coat of arms with a great silver dragon supporting it.  
  
"The dragon is their... guardian I guess," Sasha whispered to Trevor.  
  
He nodded. He still didn't understand all of the honor and guardian and this rivalry they had but he nodded anyway.  
  
A heavy mahogany door opened in the corner and a tall man walked in. His long golden hair was pulled behind in a low ponytail. His eyes were deep brown that almost washed out his pupils. He had lightly tanned skin and the whitest teeth that Sasha had ever seen. He dressed in light brown pants and a button up evergreen shirt.  
  
"I assume that you are the ones I was to summon?" he said in a smooth tone.  
  
Sasha inclined her head.  
  
"Good then. If you would follow me, Lady Sasha, I will show you to the room you will be instructed in. Master... I'm sorry I don't know your name," he began.  
  
"Trevor," Trevor said simply.  
  
"Ah, Master Trevor, James will be around shortly to collect you and take you to the Battle room. I hope you find it to your standard."  
  
Sasha and Trevor exchanged looks.  
  
"Please, don't be wary. You are an ally now. Only unless you prove to be a threat to us will we act against you. You are among friends here," he said warmly. He turned and began to walk away.  
  
Sasha looked at Trevor worriedly. He smiled reassuringly. "Trust me, if something happens, I can take care of myself. You just be extra careful ok? Relax, we're safe remember?" He smiled again and gave her a half hug. She smiled back and began to follow the man.  
  
Sasha set her shoulders and tried to look confident. She didn't feel it in the least but she wanted to be presumed as that way. She wished silently that Trevor was right, that they were safe.  
  
They came to a pair of doors and the man stood in front of them and waited for Sasha to catch up.  
  
"Master Ryan wished you came in alone, so I must depart you here. And a word of advice between you and me, if he gets angry, try not to yell back at him. It only makes him angrier. I wish you well my lady," and with that he walked away.  
  
Sasha looked back at him bewildered and shook her head. 'A strange man,' she thought to herself.  
  
She let her hands rest on the cool brass handles a moment before entering the room. She reached the calmness in her spirit she needed in case she should need to be on her guard. With a deep breath, she threw open the doors.  
  
The room was absolutely dark save for one small candle on what she presumed to be a table. She walked in warily.  
  
"You're the one I'm teaching? A girl? You're the one that I'm supposed to help harness her wild magic? Hah! Go home and gossip with your friends girlie, I have no wish to teach you," a voice taunted from the darkness.  
  
Sasha's eyes flashed amber but she got a hold on her temper.  
  
"Hey, I wasn't the one who wanted to come. I was the one who was called, not you," Sasha said waiting for a response. She searched with her hearing to find the voice but he didn't respond right away.  
  
"Fine then. Pick up the flame on the table,"  
  
She began to walk toward it and the voice came again.  
  
"Ah ah ah, not that way. Stay where you are and do it,"  
  
Sasha sighed angrily. "How do you propose I do that?"  
  
"Ah I thought you'd never ask!" the voice exclaimed excitedly.  
  
A boy appeared beside her, not much older but much taller than her. He had long shaggy brown hair and dazzling green eyes. He was clothed in black baggy pants and a black T-shirt. He had a silver chain on his wrist and left ear had a small hoop in it.  
  
"Ryan, nice to meet you. Now, make a mental picture of the flame and hold it in your head," he said quickly.  
  
"Ok, name's Sasha, got the picture now what?" Sasha said in the quick and mashed together way that Ryan had used.  
  
Ryan smirked. "Think of the flame moving toward you, perhaps to your palm."  
  
Sasha did as he said and the flame came and floated reluctantly over her hand.  
  
"Good," he said simply. "At least they were right," he muttered.  
  
Sasha dropped the flame and looked at him questionably.  
  
"They were right?" she questioned.  
  
"You're an elemental. Last time they sent someone to me they weren't even magically inclined, well, you know what I mean. Good thing you have that elemental thing going on. You can learn a lot from me," he rambled on for a while longer but Sasha had tuned him out. She hated, absolutely HATED arrogant people. They got on her nerves and hoped someone would just hit them and bring them down a few notches. In this case, she was more than willing to be that someone.  
  
"Ok, first off, shut up. Second, teach. Don't tell me you're the greatest, prove it to me. Your words mean nothing if you have nothing to back them with. So?" she said crossing her arms.  
  
He took a moment to process what she had said and it was obvious that his anger was mounting.  
  
"What... what did you say?" he stuttered.  
  
"I said, teach. Shut up and teach." Her patience was also beginning to wear thin.  
  
He glared at her and she glared right back. Her wings fluttered anxiously and resettled against her back.  
  
"Who do you think you are?" he hissed.  
  
"I know exactly who I am. I am Sasha, one of the warriors of the house of Xavier. The thing I don't know is who exactly you are." Her gaze hadn't softened, in fact, her amber eyes almost hardened in determination at her statement.  
  
"I am Ryan, house of Merlin. Apparently appointed to teach you something. And you, you are more than you say you are. You are a stubborn little girl who thinks she knows what she's doing."  
  
She opened her mouth to speak and he kissed her. She pulled back utterly in shock. Her hand was on her chest and she took a step back. He backed away, an embarrassed blush on his face. She gave him no time to speak, she brushed past him and ran though the door, leaving Ryan standing alone in the room.  
  
Trevor was standing in the room that they had arrived in. Sasha came tearing in the room and buried her face in his chest.  
  
"Sasha?" he asked wrapping his arms around her reassuringly.  
  
"Later," she said and the breeze picked up again and they were gone.  
  
They reappeared at the mansion outside Sasha's bedroom door. She left his arms and went in the room. She closed the door and sat against it. Trevor could clearly hear her muffled sobs and he growled deeply in his chest. He stormed down the hall to his room. John, Amber and Jessica were all in the room conversing about something. When Trevor stormed in they stopped their conversation and looked at him.  
  
"She's upset. I don't know why. I asked and she said later and now she won't let me in her room," he said exasperatedly sitting on his bed.  
  
Jessica and Amber looked at one another knowingly.  
  
"She won't let you in because you're a guy. It's that simple. Only girls can do damage control. Jess, you grab the ice cream and I'll grab 'Win A Date' and I'll meet you outside Sasha's room. Ok?" Amber said and Jessica nodded.  
  
In an almost practiced break they were out of the room and walking swiftly down the hall in different directions. John and Trevor just looked at each other bewildered.  
  
After an hour Jessica and Amber emerged from Sasha's room. The quart of ice cream was empty save for three spoons. Their expressions were grave. Trevor and John watched as they walked down the hall to the commons where they were seated.  
  
"Well?" the boys asked simultaneously.  
  
Amber sighed, as did Jessica.  
  
"The thing that's bothering her is-"  
  
Ok ok ok. Please don't kill me!!!  
  
My computer got this wicked virus and we just now got it fixed. But this bloody chapter's 6 and three quarters long so go sit in a corner and cry if you think I haven't been writing. So dere! HA!  
  
-.- I'm crazy I know.... 


	8. Failure's not Flattering

It's amazing how hard it is to write with a crippled computer.. no joke. So yeah that's my excuse. My humble apologies to all.  
  
So I'll try to make this as long as possible. Lo siento (I'm sorry for those who aren't cool enough to be done with Spanish for the summer). .  
  
Trevor sighed as he knocked on Sasha's bedroom door. He knew there was no way she had heard his knock because the Cold CD was blaring and he knew that she would only be sitting on her bed and glaring six inches from her feet. So he cautiously opened the door a crack and peeked in. His guess was correct: she was sitting on her bed with her chin on her knees and glaring at a spot on her mattress six inches in front of her feet.  
  
She either didn't notice his arrival or didn't care to show that she did. He walked over to the stereo and hit the pause button. The silence was heavy with the angry and loud music absent.  
  
"Turn it back on," she muttered.  
  
"Sasha, we need to talk," he said softly.  
  
She made no indication that she heard him so he sat down facing her.  
  
"Sasha, I know what happened. It's nothing to worry about. It's just one punk. I can beat him up if you want. When I was in that battle room I was kickin ass! I mean I never knew I could fight that hard for that long! It was amazing! It was nothing like anything I've experienced, it was like I had new strength running through my muscles or, well, technically the bear's but you understand. It was amazing!" he had lost himself on his tangent and his eyes were lit up with excitement.  
  
Sasha's head lifted when he began to speak of the battle room. Her eyes narrowed as she listened.  
  
"Trevor, I think they're getting you," she mumbled.  
  
"Come again?" he asked.  
  
"They're getting you into just what they want,"  
  
"And that is?" he asked.  
  
"A bear-sark."  
  
"A bear what?" he asked in utter confusion.  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "You'd probably know it as a beserker. An unstoppable force in battle. You have no control over yourself and its nearly impossible to kill you. More than likely, if you go down, it's not because someone hit you, it's because your body wore out."  
  
"And they're turning me into this?" he demanded.  
  
"No, its always been in you. I've sensed it from the beginning. But the bear-sark only surfaces if you are looking for it normally, and they're looking for it."  
  
A low rumble emanated from his chest.  
  
She closed her eyes as she felt the bear fighting to get out and kill something. She felt its blood lust. She quieted it and Trevor's rumbling subsided.  
  
"Was that it?" he asked after a moment or two of silence.  
  
"Yes," Sasha said simply resting her chin back on her knees.  
  
"So it's the bear, I can take care of this. No problem. I just won't be the bear and I'm fine. No biggie," he said confidently.  
  
Sasha sighed.  
  
"That was a sigh of 'Trevor-you're-absolutely-wrong-but-I'm-not-going-to- say-anything'," he said.  
  
"Just go," she said closing her eyes.  
  
"No, what am I missing? You can't kick me out now," he protested.  
  
His protests were quelled when she gave him a withering glare. He huffed and stood. He turned when he reached the door. She was looking at the bed but he knew she knew exactly what was going on.  
  
"Whatever is eating at you, you can't just sit and glare at that bed. You're going to have to leave this room sometime," with that, he turned and left.  
  
Sasha sighed hard. When she knew he was gone, she let her arm from around her shin and looked at her wrist. The blood had begun to dry but the message was still clear. A tear slid down her cheek as she read it one more time.  
  
THE MASTER KNOWS  
  
Trevor stalked down the hallway and crashed on the couch in the commons. It was clear he was agitated. The rain pounded on the windows, a reflection of how he felt.  
  
"Didn't go well?" John asked.  
  
"Gee, see if you can state the obvious a little faster next time," Jessica hissed at him.  
  
Trevor tipped his head back and rested it on the back of the couch.  
  
"I don't know what to do, she wouldn't talk. No matter what I said, she just stared at the bed. I just don't know," he said. He left out his discovery of his inner bear-sark because he knew that it would be impossible for them to understand.  
  
"Just let her be," Amber said picking up a card in her game with Jessica. "There's nothing we can do. If she doesn't want to talk, she doesn't want to talk. You know how stubborn she is. Just let her be, for tonight at least."  
  
Trevor sighed. "I guess you're right,"  
  
"I'm always right," Amber said cheerfully revealing her hand of cards to Jessica. Jessica sighed and dropped hers.  
  
A loud clap of thunder roared in the building and the electricity went out. Several students screamed but Jessica had it covered. Several orbs of light were floating on the ceiling and light was slowly being restored. "Damn storm," she muttered.  
  
Sasha felt someone pulling at her spirit, beckoning her. It wasn't until her wrist began to bleed again that she knew who it was. She sighed and the familiar warm breeze blew in her room. When she opened her eyes she stood in the room that she had stood in not 24 hours ago with Trevor.  
  
The room was empty save for one man. He was rather tall and imposing. Balder (more bald? I dunno, fuck English it's summer) than the day he was born. It was impossible to tell his nationality in the dim light that a fire on the opposite side of the room was providing. He wore black pants that were pressed and ironed neatly. Neatly pressed as they were, his pants seemed slightly out of place for he wore nothing else. He stood imposingly with his arms crossed over his chest as she stood staring at him.  
  
They stood in silence with a tension that was bound to snap in an instant.  
  
"You denied Ryan," he said simply.  
  
"And if I did?" she asked icily.  
  
"You are the only one to have ever done that," he stated a monotonous tone again.  
  
"And that was the cause for this?" she demanded raising her right arm, exposing the bloodied forearm.  
  
"You are written in our prophecies," he said, again monotonously.  
  
"Wooptie fucking do," she hissed. "Why should I care?"  
  
Her language and tone had found a crack in his seemingly impenetrable façade. A blaze was lit behind his eyes but was quelled in an instant. If Sasha had blinked, she would have missed it. She smiled inwardly.  
  
"Your bear-sark will die if you do not aid us," he said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Sasha's eyes were a solid gold and there was no emotion but rage. Her hidden wings flared behind her.  
  
"Is that a challenge?!?" she roared.  
  
"As I had thought, the bear-sark will not die if you agree to fulfil the prophecies," he said with a malicious smile on his face.  
  
Sasha was screaming every profane word and curse that she knew in her head. On the outside, her eyes faded to red and her wings relaxed.  
  
"Fine then,"  
  
"Good."  
  
Trevor decided to give Sasha another shot and was walking toward her room again. This time, the music was silent and he knocked solidly on her door.  
  
"Sasha?" he called.  
  
No response.  
  
"Sash?" he called again. "I'm coming in so you can't yell at me if I see more than you intend."  
  
He opened the door and she wasn't there.  
  
"Odd," he muttered to himself.  
  
He sat down on the floor as a wolf and began to sniff for her scent. All he found was a tinge of ash on the air and that was it.  
  
He stood up as himself and walked out of her room and began to search for her.  
  
Sasha stood in the middle of the dark room. She shifted her weight on the cold metal floor and extended her senses out beyond the darkness. The lights turned on with a brutal vengeance to reek havoc on her eyes. They did not though, her eyes were closed but she saw all that was unfolding before her. She could sense her opponents coming at her but she merely stood there. It wasn't until she sensed the first opponent merely feet from her that she drew a long and beautiful katana and neatly sliced him in two.  
  
She opened her eyes as she sidestepped the attack of one and met the neck of another. She wasn't sure what it was that she was fighting but they were hardly any match for her. Their black cloaked forms moved eerily over the floor but they were not as fast as she was. When she would kill one, it would merely evaporate and two would replace it. She paid the replacements no mind until she tore them down.  
  
Not one had laid a hand on her as she fought but the light was failing again. The lights settled at a dim level and the shapes had no definite edges and they meshed together in the low light. A high pitched scream every once in a while disrupted her sense of them and it grew hard to sense them as they came upon her. She fought with no less intensity and it was as pristine as ever, she had not gotten sloppy with the distractions.  
  
Something leapt at her and she readied herself to strike it before it hit her when a blade was planted between her shoulders. She still held her sword up to kill the thing that leapt at her when the blade began to twist and burn. It was then she lost feeling in her arm and her katana clattered to the floor, her body not soon after it.  
  
She was still conscious, she was merely paralyzed.  
  
"A valiant fight Hawk, but apparently not good enough," Ryan's melodic voice laughed from behind her.  
  
She growled softly from the floor at him. In all through her fighting, he had begun to call her Hawk for her tawny wings. She loathed him all the more for it.  
  
"Yes, well, you bull headed hijo de peluta just seem to find a way around it every time. If I can't use my power, why can you use yours?"  
  
"Eyo of a what!?!" he demanded.  
  
The paralyzing poison had begun to ware off and she began to sit up.  
  
"You heard me, hijo de peluta!"  
  
He stared at her blankly and she used the tip of her katana to stand up. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Means 'son of a bitch' you son of a bitch," she said, letting a hint of a smile slip.  
  
'Am I flirting with him? I think I am?!?! The devil...' she thought to herself and dropped her smile.  
  
"Again," she said and pulled the dagger from her shoulder and tossed it at him.  
  
"Bandages?" he asked.  
  
"No, go again."  
  
He sighed and pocketed the dagger. The lights went totally out this time and she reset her stance.  
  
"You're sure?" he called from another corner of the room.  
  
She inclined her head to acknowledge him but she said nothing.  
  
"Fine then,"  
  
The loud clang of steel rang out as their swords danced. His was a great deal larger than her katana and had two sharp edges opposed to her one. Her steps were light and agile as she met his volleys. She made no indication if her shoulder was causing her any pain for she moved just as she had in her previous battle.  
  
Sasha leapt backwards and stood around 10 feet from Ryan. She had sheathed her katana and he held his sword in front of him defensively. She tapped the pad of her foot on the ground twice and broke out into a sprint at him. She ran with her hand on the hilt of her katana and when she was a foot from him she drew it, intending to slice him. Her blade passed clearly through him but it brought no blood. All she got from her attack was his sheath slapped across her back. A stud that adorned his sheath hit her in her profusely bleeding stab wound. She stumbled and fell.  
  
He was breathing heavily as he stood over her. Sasha had propped herself up on her elbow and looked up at him from the floor.  
  
"That's all I'm going to do for now. You are in absolutely no condition to fight any more. Come on, I'm raiding the kitchen," he said outstretching a hand to her.  
  
She ignored it and stood up on her own.  
  
"I'd rather have a shower," she said.  
  
He sighed. "Fine, I'll show you where to go. Here, I'll take your sword and it can be cleaned- wait, where is your sword?"  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Well?" he asked.  
  
"And why should I tell you?" she questioned.  
  
"Because I asked?" he said.  
  
"Not a good enough reason. Now, the shower?" she asked.  
  
He sighed and began to walk out the door. She followed him down the corridor and around a few corners until he led her to a small room. There was gray and black tile along the floor and walls and showerheads peeked out of the wall every few feet or so. The floor dipped down on the edges and a small gutter led to drains in the corner.  
  
"The showers," he said with a dramatic flick of his hands.  
  
"Don't you have any that are less," she paused looking for the word, "communal?"  
  
"Nope. Everything else in this whole building is solitary save for the showers. Builds trust and things like that I guess. Never did understand it," he said with a shrug.  
  
"I don't shower with a pack full of strangers," she stated simply.  
  
Ryan sighed.  
  
"Fine. I'll have a servant stand at the door and not let anyone in. You'll be in alone. But don't expect this kind of treatment to last for long."  
  
Sasha smiled. "I don't expect it to. I just need it to last long enough."  
  
Ryan rolled his eyes and began to walk out. He paused at the door and turned. "I'll have her bring you new clothes too. Oh, by the way, I don't think I've ever fought so hard in my life." With that he left.  
  
Sasha watched him walk away and smiled inwardly. A moment later a white robed woman came in with her head bowed. She carried a basket of shampoos, conditioners, loofahs, and bottles of smelly things in one arm. In the other she held clothes and a towel. She rested them on a stool by the door then promptly stood in the door with her back to the showers.  
  
Sasha shrugged and grabbed the basket. With a wary glance at the servant, she took off her shirt and pants. She turned on a faucet on the wall adjacent to the door. Hot water began to pulse out of the faucet and steam followed shortly. She stepped into the stream, biting her lip as the water had begun to drip into her open wound.  
  
Reaching over into her pants pocket she produced a small jar. Opening it, she dipped her fingers into a gray-green salve and worked it into her wound. The bloody cut began to close itself up and by the time she had the salve in her pocket again and she was back under the water, her wound had healed with little more than a scar. Sasha began to lather a strawberry scented shampoo in her hair and began to hum a song that she had heard on the radio earlier. The suds dripped down her body as she rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and scrubbed her scalp. She squirted out some conditioner and rubbed it through the ends of her long auburn hair. She used a loofah and used some of the sweet smelling body wash that was in the basket.  
  
By the time she was rinsed and dry, an hour had passed. There was a semi- long black skirt and a black tank top with a pair of jeans and a long sleeved black shirt in the pile that the servant had brought. She slipped on the jeans that the servant and pulled the tank top on. As an afterthought, she slipped the skirt on over the jeans and looked at herself in a long mirror that was still partly clouded with fog. She smiled at herself. The tank top's sequins and beads that were intricately placed sparkled neatly in the fluorescent light of the shower room.  
  
Ignoring the shoes underneath the stool she walked past the servant, startling her. The woman bowed deeply and Sasha ignored her, walking down the hallway in search of Ryan.  
  
"It's been a week man, what if she left on her own?" John asked Trevor gently.  
  
"SHE WOULD NOT HAVE LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ME!!" Trevor yelled back at his best friend.  
  
John shrank back from Trevor and sunk back in the couch with his book. Trevor sighed hard and rested his forehead in his hands.  
  
"Look, John, I'm sorry. I just can't believe that she just left. She would have told me, she would have told us," Trevor said looking at his friend.  
  
John died a little inside when he saw the look in his friend's eyes. Trevor had not slept more than an hour in the past week and when he did he woke from nightmares. He was more aggressive and edgy than usual and he was quick to snap at someone. His temper was easily ignited and he was hard to stop when he did get mad.  
  
John sighed.  
  
"She'll come home man, don't worry. She'll return," John said with less conviction than he wished he could say.  
  
"Who will?" a familiar voice said from the doorway. Both boys were up in an instant, staring at Sasha in the doorway.  
  
Trevor ran at her, arms open for a hug, but when he came within three feet of her, she vanished. The room fell into darkness and he woke up panting hard. It was the third time that week that Trevor had had that dream. He hated it. He knew his friends were worried about him and that he probably seemed crazy, but he needed Sasha.  
  
Papers piled on his desk of failed and undone homework. His half of the room was a mess, clothes and books discarded on the floor. John's side looked immaculate compared to his; and that was almost impossible to believe.  
  
Trevor lay awake in his bed, watching the ceiling.  
  
"Sasha, come back to me," he whispered into the darkness and rolled onto his side facing the wall as he counted down from ten to calm the raging animals in his head.  
  
Sasha found Ryan in the kitchen as he had said he would be. She sat on the counter and picked out chips from his plate as he ate a sandwich. She smiled sweetly whenever he made an attempt to scold her for stealing them.  
  
The master walked in the kitchen and both looked up at him intently.  
  
"The bear-sark must come with us," he stated.  
  
Sasha's eyes flashed but returned to crimson. "He stays where he is, the agreement was you left him alone,"  
  
"I agreed not to kill him. Plus, if he is not brought here and either trained or restrained he will kill all he is around. He is not capable of watching his bear-sark. He will lose it and kill them," the master stated simply.  
  
Sasha growled. "Fine, he comes here."  
  
Ok, that's as long as I can do at the moment. It's eight pages. Be proud. Summer! WOOT!!  
  
Oh btw, I prolly botched the spanish farther up. If I did I'm sry, tell me how to fix it if I'm wrong but I think I'm right. I feel like some food. Wanna send me some?  
  
Later kids 


	9. Remedy

Ah, the need hit me again. This time during school! I know you must be asking, well Tigereyes, why in God's great name are you in school?!?! And the answer is simple. My father. No need to explain further.  
  
Dpscythsln: when I read your review two things hit my mind. 1) he's such a guy. The second hit later, much later but it still came. 2) if I can't write a good fight scene, y the devil doesn't he help? So there. If you think I'm doin a shitty job, you can just sit online and help me like Kyle used to. K? ok.  
  
Ok I'm off to writing.  
  
Oh wait! By the way, I saw chronicles of riddick yesterday. Holy crap it was amazing! So much senseless violence AND mild cussing, it was my kind of movie! Vin Diesel was amazing! WoW!! Go see it now! What are you doing go now!  
  
.  
  
When Trevor woke up that morning, he knew it was going to be one of those days. You know, the kind that just bite you in the ass and just keep biting and then proceed to hit you in the face. Getting out of bed wasn't on his priority list but he knew they'd come in and drag his sorry ass to class. So he rolled out of the bed and went to the shower.  
  
When he started the water, it was a warm and steamy shower (much as the ones I've enjoyed before....). Though the instant that he stepped foot into the shower stall, the faucet turned to ice and water pressure sank. Trevor growled and finished his shower much quicker than he had intended to.  
  
He threw on basketball shorts and a T-shirt on his way to breakfast. Arriving at the kitchen, he didn't even attempt entry. There were at least thirty kids, all under the age of ten, running around and eating everything in sight. Trevor sighed and moved on.  
  
By now, Trevor was pretty agitated. He hadn't encountered anyone yet to unleash his frustrations on yet, leaving them to slowly pile up on themselves, magnifying his anger. Trevor walked outside, in hopes of quelling some of his anger.  
  
There were a few boys, not much younger than him, which had shaken up cans of pop and were sticking pens in the tops. The hole would send a spray of the drink all over and they were having a water fight of sorts with them.  
  
One of the boys mistakenly hit the pen in too hard sending a spray of root beer at Trevor. Normally, Trevor would laugh it off and grab a can and join in. Today, Trevor's anger got the best of him.  
  
Sasha was running a cloth over her katana when she felt Trevor snap. It was a subtle feeling; like when your ears pop, annoying but not painful. She was up in an instant, her sword already gone.  
  
"Ryan, it's happened sooner," she said to her quiet companion across the room. He nodded and rose, sheathing his large sword. His shape became fuzzy and hard for the eye to follow and then he was gone. Sasha's wind picked up and whisked her off to her recently insane friend.  
  
Trevor was nearly on the sobbing child. The great bear's eyes were blind with rage as he sprinted; all he sensed was the child's fear. Trevor's paw drew back to smack the child and throw him across the lawn when something stopped him.  
  
Eyesight came slowly back to him, but one thing was certain: this was not the little boy.  
  
Sasha stood between Trevor and the boy and looked Trevor dead in the eyes. Her wings flared behind her, not threateningly but out of habit. She edged her mind in with the animals demanding order in Trevor's head. It was a tough battle for his mind, one that took quite a long time. Ryan stood behind her watching all of the rest of the newly formed ring of students around them.  
  
Suddenly, Trevor collapsed on the ground with Sasha quickly following suit. Ryan was quick to catch her before she hit the ground. He looked at her questioningly. She nodded warily and stood shakily. Ryan's arm was still around her for support as she stood.  
  
"I've got them restrained for now. I don't know how long its going to last but it's something," Sasha said attempting to get her strength back.  
  
Sasha stood on her own and blinked slowly then cleared her throat. "I can't leave yet. Just give me a few and I'll be fine."  
  
"Sasha? Sasha is it really you?" John asked carefully from behind her.  
  
She turned and hugged him. "John! John I've missed you guys so much," she smiled up at him from his hug. She stepped back when he scowled at her.  
  
"John?" she asked softly.  
  
"You were gone for two weeks... You expect to just come back and everything will be cool? It's not! Christ Sasha! You LEFT us. I don't know if you can come back," he said, his volume and force decreasing as he went through his train of thought.  
  
Sasha stepped back as if hit. Amber stepped up behind John and put her hand on his shoulder. She had a saddened expression but her words spoke otherwise.  
  
"Trevor has been absolutely inconsolable and miserable since you disappeared one evening. Now you come back and he's gone insane. Then you look for a hug and forgiveness like nothing happened. I'm sorry, but a lot has happened. Just leave, just... go."  
  
Sasha stepped back again, backing into Ryan. Her mouth hung open in shock and she had yet to blink.  
  
"You... you want me to leave?" she asked when she had finished processing their words.  
  
She was met with silence.  
  
"Fine. Ryan, you're going to have to carry Trevor, I can't do both of us right now," she said with her bearings back.  
  
Ryan nodded.  
  
"What do you mean 'Ryan carry him'?" John asked stepping forward.  
  
Sasha took a step between Ryan and John, blocking John's path to Trevor.  
  
"He needs to come with us, if not, he will get worse. And I mean a lot worse," Sasha said sternly.  
  
John could only blink when the wind picked up swiftly. When his eyes opened again, his best friend and the other two were missing.  
  
"DAMN IT!!!" John screamed and fell to his knees. A light rain began to fall on them as the students began to disperse.  
  
Sasha dropped to her knees when she appeared in the large room in her new home. She was breathing deeply, fighting the urge to cry. Ryan sighed and began to drag Trevor out of the room.  
  
"Where are you going?" Sasha asked coldly.  
  
"I'm taking him to Kiva. He's in charge of the animals. I figured he would know-"  
  
"Know what? How to care for an animal? He's not an animal!" she began to yell.  
  
"And that is precisely why he is in your charge now, Sasha," the master said as he walked in.  
  
Sasha stared at him coldly.  
  
"The boy is yours to control. I expect him to be ready for battle in a month," with that, the master left.  
  
Sasha looked to Trevor. He was beginning to regain consciousness and it was already clear he was not in a good mood.  
  
"Ryan, put him in the restraints on the wall. I don't think even I can keep him from killing when he wakes up," she said coldly while taking off her over shirt exposing her tank top.  
  
Ryan nodded and silently did as she asked. Trevor was mumbling something by the time Ryan had him fully restrained. Sasha was untying her hair when Ryan put his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. He nodded and left, closing and bolting the door behind him.  
  
The click of the bolt woke Trevor out of his stupor. His head snapped up and he let loose and inhuman roar. He fought against the restraints, causing the stone walls to emit dust at the cracks and seams.  
  
Sasha quickly stepped up to Trevor. She rested her index finger over his mouth and he quieted. His frantic eyes calmed when he saw Sasha. She smiled at him. She removed her finger when he nodded.  
  
"Sasha, oh Sasha where were you?" he asked in a raspy voice.  
  
"I had to come here, if I didn't they would have, well no matter now I guess," she smiled weakly but it didn't last. "Can you feel it? What's happening?"  
  
"Feel what? Why does my head hurt? Why won't they quiet down?" His eyes began to shift to the bear's.  
  
"Trevor!" Sasha said holding his head in her hands, forcing him to look in her eyes. "Trevor you stay with me!"  
  
She began to slip into his mind again, to separating the animals and calming one at a time. They were fighting Sasha's control and Trevor's mind was slowly slipping away from her grasp. In a last effort to stop him from slipping totally away from her, Sasha mentally grabbed several animals and dragged them out of his mind and into hers. She physically jerked backward when she had them and pulled out of his mind. Six animals fought in her head as she sat on the floor: the horse, the hawk, the wolf, the snake, the panther and the lynx.  
  
Trevor's fight against the restraints ceased and he slumped against them. Sasha stood slowly.  
  
"Trevor?" she asked.  
  
He looked up at her. His usually clear dark brown eyes were clouded and lighter brown but he looked up with recognition.  
  
"Good," she sighed. She unlatched him from the restraints and he sat down against the wall. She went to a closet in the corner of the room and pulled out several blankets and pillows. She set them down next to him and smiled.  
  
"Sleep now, you must be wiped," she draped a blanket over him as he reached for the pillows. By the time she had reached the door, he was sound asleep.  
  
Sasha knocked quietly on the door. The bolt clicked open and Ryan opened the door. He looked at Trevor sleeping silently in the corner of the room and looked at Sasha amazed.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing," he said as he closed and bolted the door behind her.  
  
"I need to fight. Spar with me?" she asked.  
  
"Any time," he said and began to walk down the hall.  
  
Sasha tossed Ryan a quarterstaff and the lights went off.  
  
"No lights?" he asked.  
  
"Nah," she responded simply, "I need to get a lot out of my system. Don't go easy."  
  
"I go easy?" Ryan muttered to himself in the darkness.  
  
Sasha closed her eyes and began to breathe deeply. Almost instantaneously, Ryan leapt at her with his staff ready to pummel her into the ground. Sasha simply stepped aside and swept her staff along the ground, knocking Ryan's feet out from under him when he landed. Ryan flipped and instead of falling flat on his back, he landed lightly on his feet.  
  
"Not bad," Sasha said stepping back.  
  
Ryan just smiled in the darkness between his panting and he waited. Sasha ran at Ryan, poised to take his head off. In the last instant before contact, she leapt over him and struck him solidly in the back.  
  
Ryan stumbled forward, dropping his staff. He was leaning forward, his hands on his knees. Sasha lowered her defensive stance and began to walk over to Ryan.  
  
"You ok? I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Ryan?" she asked, getting closer all the while. When she was about three feet from him, Ryan picked up his staff and did a short and powerful sweep with it. He knocked her backward and sent her stick flying. Sasha's skid came to a stop several feet from where she was standing.  
  
"OW!" she yelled simply.  
  
"Shit! Sasha are you ok?" Ryan said trotting toward her. Sasha had wrapped her arms around her torso and was laying face up on the ground. Ryan looked down at her and she glared at him.  
  
"Cheap shot!" she wheezed.  
  
"I won," he said cheerfully, extending his hand to help her up.  
  
Sasha spun her leg, sweeping his out from under him. Ryan fell hard on his back next to her. He coughed attempting to get the air back in his lungs.  
  
"You called me a cheap shot?" he coughed.  
  
"You started it," she said sitting up. She lifted her tank top and gingerly touched the large welt that was now forming across her torso.  
  
"Wow, I'm glad I'm on your side," she muttered.  
  
"You should see me with my magic, much better with that," he said sitting up.  
  
She was about to respond when she felt Trevor waking.  
  
"I need to go to him," she said standing. Ryan grabbed her hand.  
  
"You need to remember now that he's not all human. He's a bear-sark. Be careful in there, he might not know its you he's killing,"  
  
"He wasn't all human to begin with, and he knows who I am. Stop worrying about me. I can handle it."  
  
With that, she walked out.  
  
So kids that's it for now.  
  
I'm sorry to say that I had to kill my neighbor.... The idiot got it in his head that it would be funny to untie my swim suit. So he swam underwater and jumped up, grabbing the little tie thingie and he untied it! Holy shit I was so mad! He has a quarter inch swollen five-star on his back and face. I hit him so hard even my hand was hurting. Some boys just have a death wish.  
  
Review please. 


	10. Who I Am

Hi again kids, what's new? Nothing, good cause I don't wanna hear it! Ah you know I'm kidding! Haven't really been hit with the urge to write but I read my new reviews and I was like 'screw it I'm writing!' So there! HA! Take that! What what?!? Ah there I go again... making threats and challenging inanimate objects... this is becoming a serious problem!  
  
..........................................................................................................................................  
  
Trevor's head rested in Sasha's lap as he slowly woke up. She was gently patting his head and whispering in calming tones. When his eyes opened, they were the bear's, but calmer. He looked up at her serenely and blinked once.  
  
"Good morning, sunshine," she said with a smile.  
  
He rubbed his temples. "What happened? I feel like a stampede of wild elephants rampaged through my brain."  
  
Sasha smiled uneasily. "I had to... uhm well..."  
  
"Sasha, spit it out," he said sternly.  
  
"I had to take out a few of the animals that were causing the other ones to go nuts and make you lose control," she blurted quickly.  
  
Trevor blinked slowly again. "I see,"  
  
He sat up and looked at the far wall.  
  
"You just decided to do this? You went into my head... and stole part of me?" he asked slowly.  
  
"I had to! You don't understand!" she cried in earnest.  
  
"No, I think I understand," he said. He began to walk toward the door.  
  
Sasha growled quietly. "Fine,"  
  
She narrowed her amber eyes and he stopped. He slowly turned around in a trance.  
  
"You don't want to work with me? Fine, then you won't have a choice,"  
  
Trevor stood in the middle of the room, staring blankly into the abyss.  
  
Sasha sighed, her tired eyes fading back to crimson.  
  
"I didn't think you'd do it so soon," the master's low voice whispered behind her.  
  
Sasha spun, eyes blazing amber.  
  
"Do what," she hissed.  
  
"Take away his will and replaced it with yours, is this how you treat all your boyfriends?" he smirked.  
  
Sasha growled.  
  
"You can deny it, but deep down, you know exactly what you did and don't regret it. Now do you?" he asked rhetorically.  
  
Trevor growled behind Sasha. His eyes were now focused in a deadly manner on the master. As a wolf, he walked next to Sasha, baring his teeth and snapping his jaws at him.  
  
"Watch your dog now, Sasha," he said in a mocking tone. He laughed heartily. "Best paper train him." With that, he was gone.  
  
Sasha's anger got the best of her and the tapestry on the adjacent wall burst into flames. Trevor looked up at her worriedly. She sighed and patted his head.  
  
"I am sorry," she said slowly and sadly. "Go lay down."  
  
She began to walk out and paused at the door. Trevor was back to his human form and looked at her expectantly. She sighed again and left.  
  
....  
  
Sasha sat in an alcove of one of the many small libraries. She had turned out the light and ate triple chocolate ice cream while wallowing in her guilt.  
  
She refused to cry; she had since she was five. The only time that Sasha had ever cried was when her littlest brother, David, was killed when he was four. It threw her over the edge and his death left a raw spot in her.  
  
Sasha sighed as she tossed the spoon and empty quart of ice cream on the floor. She rolled over onto her side on the seat that filled the small wall of the alcove. She toyed with her hair for a while then her feathers on her wings, eventually drifting off to sleep.  
  
Ryan quietly opened the door and looked in. Sasha was sleeping peacefully, her wings resting delicately behind her.  
  
He walked in and sat on the edge of the cushion. He carefully moved some of her hair that had cascaded down her face. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes a crack. She smiled up at him and stretched.  
  
"You can have a real room you know," Ryan said with a small smile.  
  
"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she said, her voice still husky from sleep.  
  
She rested her head on his thigh and yawned. Ryan was running his fingers through her hair, pulling it behind her ear and repeating the process. Her silky hair slipped easily through his fingers. She yawned and closed her eyes again. Ryan leaned back against the wall and let her sleep, eventually falling into his own slumber.  
  
...  
  
John paced in his room anxiously. He had been mumbling to himself for about twenty minutes and Amber and Jessica exchanged worried looks.  
  
"John," Jessica tested, "we're going to get him back, the Professor said he was looking for him."  
  
John sighed. "I guess you're right, but I just get this feeling that he's not coming home."  
  
Jessica and Amber exchanged looks again.  
  
Amber was about to speak when the Professor came in.  
  
"I am afraid I have some bad news,"  
  
The teenagers looked at him, apprehension clear on their faces.  
  
"I have lost contact with Trevor's mind. Well, I haven't lost it totally. It has reduced drastically at the least," he said solemnly.  
  
"Meaning," Amber asked.  
  
"I am not sure of its meaning yet, but I intend to find out."  
  
....  
  
Sasha woke up slowly. She smiled when she remembered where she was. She sat up, waking Ryan. He looked at her puzzled.  
  
"I think I need to go home for a bit, to clear some things up," she said running her fingers through her hair to work out the snarls.  
  
"Do you want to bring your-er-to bring Trevor?" he asked.  
  
"No, no I think that will make him regress and violent again. I think this is something that he can't be a part of."  
  
Ryan nodded silently. He waited for her to say more, but she seemed to not have noticed. She sighed and put her hands on her hips waiting.  
  
"Are you coming?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah, sure I will," he said.  
  
Sasha smiled and the wind whisked her off again. Ryan followed suit shortly.  
  
....  
  
Sasha waited in the Professor's office patiently sitting in a chair alongside her was Ryan. In his hand he held a small ball of energy in his hand. He let it roll on top of his fingers from pinky to first finger and back again. Sasha watched it in an almost trance, a small smile on her face. She absently played with the tips of her newly highlighted hair. Red and amber tips fell among her dark tresses, accentuating her eyes in either color they chose to be. Her fingers stopped when she heard the soft hum of a small motor. She let her hair go and hissed lightly at Ryan. He looked at her and the ball disappeared.  
  
If the Professor was at all hesitant or surprised that she was there, he did not show it.  
  
"Sasha," he said in his normal warm and welcoming tone.  
  
"Hello Professor, it's nice to see you again," she said, meaning every word of it. She truly liked the man, it was hard not to. His warm personality and gentle attitude made her feel better about herself. "Professor, I'd like to talk to you about Trevor."  
  
"Yes, we have been wondering where you had taken him," he said calmly as if it were the weather he was talking about and not the location of one of his students.  
  
Sasha sighed hard. "Professor, my family, well not my family but these people that I'm living with, well sorta more than living with."  
  
"Sash, spit it out," Ryan said. Sasha colored. "Fine," Ryan muttered, "he kinda had a part of him....wake up and he doesn't really have control of his animals anymore."  
  
The Professor nodded. "I see."  
  
"The only place that he can regain his control is with us. I'm sorry I had to take him the way that I did but if I didn't do something fast," she paused, "he would have been farther gone than he really is."  
  
The Professor sat silently, digesting the information.  
  
"He is safe, don't worry about that. He is well taken care of; in fact, Sasha is in charge of his rehabilitation. She has him covered," Ryan said helpfully.  
  
"Well," the Professor said after a moment of silence, "if there is truly no other way to handle it, then I suppose he is in good hands. I appreciate you coming here and telling us Sasha."  
  
Sasha nodded and stood, Ryan followed suit. Sasha tilted her head sideways just enough to see out of the corner of her eye. John and Amber stood in the doorway.  
  
"Well," Sasha said in a steel tone, "that is all the business I had here. Farewell Professor." Sasha turned her head wholly to look at John and Amber. She looked at them with no emotion in her crimson eyes. The wind picked up again and she was gone.  
  
She reappeared in Trevor's room shortly after. He stood at her arrival.  
  
"Where did you go?" he asked.  
  
"To see some old friends. How are you today? Did they bring you your breakfast?" she said with a smile.  
  
He grinned back. "Yeah, they brought me a steak! A steak for breakfast! It was soo good!"  
  
Sasha smiled and sat down on his pillow and blanket pile. He lay down perpendicular to her, resting his head in her lap. She began to absently stroke his hair and he began to fall asleep. She sat in his room, stroking his head while he slept.  
  
...  
  
"Bond her? We can't!" Ryan said aghast.  
  
"It's required of all those who aren't of our blood who are taken in," the master said sternly.  
  
"WE CANNOT!" Ryan roared.  
  
"WE will not," the master said in a furiously low tone, "YOU will."  
  
Ryan looked as if he had been hit.  
  
"But," he began searching for an argument, "her wings! They turned brown, not a hint of black in them!"  
  
"And they could change back as they did before," he said.  
  
Ryan sighed. "Is there no way that I can keep her from this?"  
  
"No, it is law."  
  
He sighed again and the master departed.  
  
"Shit," he muttered to himself and set off to find Sasha.  
  
...  
  
Sasha bumped into Ryan in the hallway.  
  
"Spar with me?" she asked sweetly.  
  
He took a breath and she sprinted down the hallway before he could talk to her.  
  
The lights were off again when he walked into the arena. He could sense her but her aura was all around the arena, so it was impossible to pinpoint her.  
  
"Sasha, we need to talk," he called.  
  
"You have to catch me first," she taunted back.  
  
He sighed. "Define 'catch'," he called back.  
  
"Pin me," she stated.  
  
He couldn't help but grin. "Ok, I'm game, as long as I get a prize."  
  
He decided to keep his sword sheathed in his hunt. Smiling, he closed his eyes and sat down. He began to focus his magic in a small beam. Not sensing her anywhere along the floor, he turned his magic upward. He sensed her not five feet floating above him. He smiled wider.  
  
In the blink of an eye, he had sprung up from his seat on the floor and he grasped her foot before she could fly higher. He held on to her ankle with both hands firmly grasped on her. She sank a little but she beat her wings harder and kept both aloft.  
  
"You think," she said between wing beats, "that that will bring me down?" She laughed uneasily. "I can carry at least three times my weight."  
  
Ryan thought for a moment. After a pause, he began to climb up her leg.  
  
"RYAN!" she screamed. He was at her knee when she began to descend. When he hit the ground, he didn't let go of her leg, causing her to fall flat on her back. Before she could escape, Ryan was sitting on her stomach pinning her wrists to the ground. She bit her lip in frustration then smiled.  
  
Sasha threw her weight and Ryan went tumbling to her slide and she found herself pinning him. He took a moment to process what had happened. He threw his weight the opposite way that Sasha had. Sasha had nearly stopped him from flipping her over but the weight difference between them was too great and she flipped over. Ryan held her wrists firmly but gently to the ground.  
  
"Give?" he asked.  
  
She pushed against his weight but he wouldn't budge. After a moment of squirming, she sighed. "Fine, I give."  
  
But he didn't get up. His eyes were locked with hers and there was something different about him. He began to lean closer to her, but shaking his head he sat back up.  
  
"No," he whispered to himself, "I won't let him win."  
  
Sasha raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
  
"What's the problem Ryan?" the master's voice whispered all around them.  
  
Sasha growled deeply in her chest. Ryan stood and he helped her up.  
  
"What happened Ryan? You were the best at bonding; in fact you had quite the following. But for some reason, you won't do it. Why not? Don't you remember hunting? Coming along with your brothers, taking whomever you desired," the master's voice whispered. Sasha looked up at Ryan. His eyes had focused on nothing, remembering some moment long past.  
  
"Don't you remember? I know you do, who was the last one?" his voice whispered.  
  
Ryan shook his head. "Not Sasha, not her."  
  
"Who was it? The last one whom you hunted, you must remember who she was," the master demanded again in a honeyed tone. He appeared behind Sasha. She felt a wave of cool wash over her and felt woozy. She was slightly disoriented and wobbly.  
  
'The bastard bound my magic,' she thought angrily. She prepared to strike out when he grabbed her by the shoulders and held her tightly. He held out her hand in Ryan's direction. Cutting a small line across her palm, a bead of blood appeared. Ryan turned; his eyes fixed on the blood.  
  
Sasha tried to twist free of his grip but to no avail.  
  
"Ryan," she tested in a nervous tone, "Ryan don't, please."  
  
His eyes met hers and he quickly tore his away and turned his back to them. "No, anyone but Sasha, please."  
  
The master's grip on her loosened the slightest as he tried to turn Ryan around. Sasha saw her chance. She twisted and dropped to the ground out of his grasp. Before he could grab her again, she was flying as fast as her wings could carry her out of the room. With her magic bound, she couldn't get far but her wings would suffice.  
  
She made random turns where halls intersected and soon she found herself in a part that she had never been in before. Her turns were no longer random and she had slowed her pace quite a bit to walking. Her wings disappeared behind her and she slowed her breathing. Deep within her she could sense something she hadn't sensed in a long time, something she was sure she would never sense again. She sensed someone of her own blood.  
  
.................................................................................................................................................  
  
Ok. That's it for now kids. Much love to all who review, I mean it. You review and I put you in my 'People who I really like' column. Well, you'll at least make it to the 'People I probably won't kill' column depending on who you are and your past offenses... . 


	11. Anthem of our dying day

HI kids! Nothing' new on this end. I'm watching music videos! Linkin park came out with a new one, yay! Breaking the habit. Good song but I like figure .06 better. Oh well can't win em all.  
  
Ah my dear Dpscythsln, why do you think I would kill you? Ah that list... hmm well since you reviewed, you're off the killing one! Yay! Ah jk my friend, jk, you know you're loved.  
  
Shall I write? I shall.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha could only blink as she stood before a woman not much older than her. She had similar facial structure as her and brownish red hair. Her eyes were vibrant green as she studied Sasha. She wore long flowing green, olive and black skirts with a tight black long-sleeved shirt. A small emerald hung from a sliver chain on her neck. Sasha read her aura again, reassuring her initial sense of her own magic reverberating off of this woman before her.  
  
"Uh, who are you?" Sasha stuttered.  
  
"Omi, my name's Omi," she answered slowly. "Who are you?"  
  
"Omi..." Sasha said slowly thinking.  
  
"Wow, same names," Omi said with a smile.  
  
"No, my name's Sasha. Didn't you disappear, like, eighty years ago?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did. I take it they still teach history?" Sasha didn't need to ask her who "they" were.  
  
"Yeah, all the way back," Sasha said with a laugh. Then, shaking her head, she remembered her plight. "Do you know a good place to hide so I can find a way to unbind my magic?"  
  
"You can stay here, nobody really comes here, it's mostly just me and Athens," she said vaguely. "Stay here and fill me in on the current events of the family."  
  
Omi closed the door as Sasha took a few more steps in. The room was well furnished, if not lavishly. There was a large four poster bed in the center of the back wall with heavy green curtains all around the bed. The hard stone floor of the hallway was covered in thick rugs and blankets on the floor. There was a lit fireplace cracking low on the wall adjacent to the bed with two large sitting chairs looking at it. There were shelves upon shelves of books. All of them look well read and taken care of. There were soft electric lights along the walls and a small alcove with a closed door that Sasha assumed was a bathroom.  
  
Omi walked to one of the chairs facing the fire and sat down, motioning for Sasha to do the same. Sasha sat, drawing her legs up Indian style beneath her.  
  
A moment of silence passed between them, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Sasha got the never to speak.  
  
"I hope to not sound disrespectful or anything, but why do you look only a few years older than me? From what I learned, you were in your twenties when you disappeared and shouldn't you look, well, older?"  
  
Omi laughed lightly. "Technically, yes. But my blood and their blood work like a pause button. When they combine, your body stops aging. So I'm eternally twenty-one. Pretty cool huh?"  
  
Sasha smiled weakly, letting it fall. "What do you mean 'their blood and ours combining'?"  
  
Omi's smile dimmed but she held it. "You don't know? So that means they haven't bonded you," Sasha shook her head negatively, "Oh. Well, how far did you get in your studies?" Omi was obviously avoiding the question and Sasha was happy to oblige.  
  
"Not very," she studied the hem of her pants; "my little cousin got a little more training than me."  
  
Omi understood immediately and smiled. "Let me see them," she said gesturing to her back.  
  
Sasha sighed. Her wings appeared behind her and Omi was obviously surprised.  
  
"Dear gods," she whispered, "how big were hers if you didn't get trained?!?!"  
  
Sasha laughed to herself about her assumption. "Hers were not longer than my forearm. She just had a natural talent and small wings; I have big wings and little talent, so they shunned me and I left."  
  
Omi watched the girl sitting in her room attempt to hide the anger and hurt in her voice.  
  
"Well then, I shall teach you. It's only right that you know your heritage," she paused and made a sour face at the door. "It appears that you shall get a lesson sooner than I thought. Climb into my bed and pull the curtains around, leave a bit so you can see. I believe we're going to have company."  
  
Omi stood and righted her skirts and looked expectantly at the door. Sasha hid among the drapes and blankets, watching Omi watch the door.  
  
Ryan burst in the door, panting and sweating as if he had been running for a while.  
  
"Where's Sasha?" he demanded.  
  
"Who's Sasha?" she asked. Her lying was effortless.  
  
"Don't give me that shit! You can sense her! Find her! I need to explain!"  
  
"Explain what? If you made another girl run away, do you think she's going to listen to you? Have the others?" Omi's words were harsh and were as sharp as any of Sasha's knives.  
  
Ryan's face clouded and he began to walk in.  
  
Omi waved her hand and a blue wall surrounded him, preventing him from entering farther into the room.  
  
"You know the rules, you don't come in unless I bid you to," Omi hissed.  
  
Ryan sighed hard. "I know the laws, sorry."  
  
Omi nodded and dropped the wall.  
  
"If you see her," Ryan said stepping toward the door, "please, let me know."  
  
She nodded and he left. Omi closed the door and looked at her bed. Sasha pulled the curtains aside and sat on the end of the bed.  
  
"I hope that you caught a little of how I made the wall. I had to make it fast, but I can make it slowly for you to learn if you need it," Omi said warmly.  
  
"No, I caught it. Who were the other girls you talked about to him?"  
  
"Ryan has," she paused looking for the word, "bonded many, sometimes only halfway finishing the job. The girl would run off and he'd be without again."  
  
"Oh," Sasha said pondering.  
  
Omi frowned. "Let's teach you some magic neh? I think now is an excellent time to learn!"  
  
................  
  
They had spent most of the day with Omi showing Sasha various spells and wards. Sasha was a quick student; Omi would only show her once and she had it mastered when she tried the first time. Sasha relaxed in her company, comfortable with anyone of her family for the first time in her life. Sasha smiled after they had been at it for several hours.  
  
"I think that's all for now, I'm beat," Omi said sitting on the edge of the bed, "I'm not as young as I want to think I am."  
  
Sasha smiled. "Are you sure? Come on a little more, please?"  
  
Omi smiled knowingly. "Sometimes it's easy to forget that you have to learn the things I know. It makes me smile seeing you so eager to learn. You remind me of, well, me."  
  
Omi's smile faded when she felt the door open. Sasha paled, quickly recovering her scowl as she caught Ryan's eye in the door. Sasha's tawny wings flared aggressively and her crimson eyes burned amber.  
  
"I thought you didn't know who she was, witch," Ryan said without taking his eyes from Sasha's.  
  
"I hold my loyalty to my niece rather than you," Omi spat.  
  
Ryan's determined and cold expression cracked and he sighed, looking at the ground.  
  
"Sasha, I'm sorry," he began, "I lost control. I let him get to me. I don't know what happened. But I do know one thing; I can help you get Trevor back to who he was. I can help you undo the damage the bear-sark has done."  
  
Sasha's left eye had faded to crimson, her right a hard amber.  
  
"What do you mean? What's the catch," she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Forgive me, that's all I ask. I want you to forgive me for what I have done," his eyes were cast downward as she studied him. His usually happy and determined demeanor now seemed small and dejected.  
  
Sasha's mental scales weighed his offer.  
  
Omi saw this and reached in her collar, pulling out a second necklace on a long leather thread. The end held a fire opal glistening in the waning firelight.  
  
"Sasha," Omi said taking the girl's palm and placing the gem in it. "Take this. It's a token that I back whatever you choose. If you wish to run, I will equip you and fight them off as long as these old bones allow. If you decide to stay, you are always welcomed in my room and my teaching is always yours to learn." Omi closed the gem in Sasha's hand with a smile.  
  
Sasha met her eyes, crimson to green, and smiled. She then turned back to Ryan. Her smile fell.  
  
"Fine, but only if you swear on your life that you will help me. I don't want any of this 'I lost control' bullshit ever again. I want you in control our out of here. Understood?"  
  
Ryan nodded slowly.  
  
"Good," Sasha said coolly. "Go get Trevor and bring him here so we can start."  
  
Ryan nodded sharply and he disappeared.  
  
"I think I know a better place to keep your bear-sark while you bring him back to what he was," Omi smiled warmly. She grabbed Sasha's hand and a cooler wind picked both of them up.  
  
Sasha opened her eyes she didn't even know she had closed tightly. She observed her new surroundings. It was a huge room, less furnished than Omi's though it had something that Omi's room did not: a very large dragon. Sasha gaped up at the beast. It easily filled the room with its bulk, wings being most of it. The dragon was crimson that matched Sasha's eyes with black scaly wings. She met eyes with the giant lizard, her quizzical crimson ones meeting its solid black ones. It yawned wide showing off its saber-like teeth and massive jaw expanse.  
  
'Who is this Omi? I hope not someone else to pester me,' the beast asked leaning his large head closer to Sasha.  
  
"Athens, I'd like you to meet Sasha. She's my niece," Omi said proudly.  
  
'I didn't know you had a niece. It is a pleasure to meet you, Sasha,' Athens thought to her. Sasha nodded her head.  
  
"Athens," Omi said, "would you mind if one of Sasha's friends stays in here with you? I think it's the safest place for him."  
  
'For you Omi, anything,' Athens thought with a nod to her.  
  
With Ryan's impeccable timing, he appeared with Trevor in tow, arguing with him. Trevor stopped when he saw Sasha. He broke into a smile, totally ignoring the large dragon beside him.  
  
'The bear-sark! You want me to baby-sit your bear-sark!?!' Athens said exasperated.  
  
"No Athens, I want him to stay with you in here. It's safer for us because they aren't to know that he's gone. I know that you are the one thing here that they will not mess with and that's putting it lightly," Omi said with a smile.  
  
'You always know how to flatter me, don't you Omi? Fine, I'll watch your bear-sark,' Athens's attempt at a smile only made him look more menacing.  
  
"Do you want to start now or should we wait until later to start?" Ryan asked.  
  
"Start what? Oh yeah, let's do it now I guess," Sasha said dismissively.  
  
"You will have to do most of it, he's the one that listens to you. I can help you along and tell you what to do, but you'll be the one that has to do the actual work," Ryan admitted.  
  
"Fine, let's start then," then looking to Athens Sasha added, "if that's ok with you that we do it here,"  
  
'It doesn't matter, it might actually be nice to have more company than just Omi,' Athens said while settling his wings, 'proceed.'  
  
Sasha smiled to him then nodded to Ryan.  
  
"Ok then," Ryan said sitting, "go into his mind. Sense all of the beasts moving about in him. Can you?" Sasha nodded with her eyes closed. "Good, now choose one and hold it in your mind. You should be able to feel the bear-sark in that spirit. Take it out and let the animal go. Grab another and do the same. It's simple really, just tedious and tiring."  
  
After several hours of Sasha systematically pulling apart the bear-sark in Trevor, she sighed and opened her eyes. Trevor had rested against the wall long ago and his slow snores set a rhythm for her. She finished tearing the bear-sark from her current animal, a falcon, and sat down next to Ryan. She decided a moment's rest wouldn't harm him more than his weeks already past. Omi had left several hours ago to bring them food. It now lay on a platter untouched by either in the corner. The stew had cooled significantly and the hot, fresh bread now no longer filled the room with its aroma. Sasha reached for her bowl of stew, but thinking better of it, grabbed a small loaf of crusty bread instead.  
  
Ryan had yet to look her in the eyes yet and had a very vulnerable feel about him. He was currently staring at the ground between his bent knees.  
  
"Ryan," she tested in a soft tone. He turned his head to face her but his eyes remained on the floor. She gently took him by the chin and lifted his head. "You need to let it go. I have, mistakes are made. It's part of living."  
  
For the first time in several hours, Ryan's eyes met hers. He still held the guilt in them but it was a start. She smiled warmly; he followed suit with a feeble smile. To Sasha, the sad attempt at a smile was a big step. She was about to speak again when a high pitched scream filled her head. She covered her ears in a vain attempt to keep the noise out. Ryan just sat and watched her puzzled. He heard nothing but the way she was acting was as if someone was screaming in her ear.  
  
"Sasha," Ryan asked concerned, "Sasha? What's the matter? Sasha!"  
  
Sasha could only hear the scream. Omi appeared beside them. Ryan looked at her worriedly.  
  
"They're calling her," Omi said simply and just as vaguely as ever. "I can still hear it, it's dull, but they want her home."  
  
Sasha was kneeling with her head bowed. A tear slid from her clenched eyes.  
  
"How can we stop it? It's killing her!" Ryan demanded, his voice rising with anger and his confidence finding him again.  
  
"You'll need to bond her. There's still a lot I'd like to teach her, but I think it's the only way that you can stop the noise," Omi said sadly.  
  
"I don't want to do it against her wishes, I can't screw up like I did before," he roared.  
  
"If you don't, she will go mad with the noise," Omi said simply.  
  
Ryan growled and looked at Sasha on the ground.  
  
"Sasha," he whispered kneeling next to her. She turned her head slightly so she could see his lips. As he spoke again she read them as she was deafened by the scream. "The only way I know to stop the noise is to bond you. I will not do it without your permission. But if you don't, I fear that I might lose you. Please, let me help you."  
  
Sasha waited a moment and nodded to him before doubling over once more from the agony of that scream.  
  
Ryan nodded to no one in particular. He moved behind her and gently wrapped one hand around her waist and another tipped her chin back. His eyes immediately saw the strong pulse in her neck. After a moment's pause, he leaned his head in and elongated incisors punctured the skin. Immediately, the deafening scream was quieted by Ryan's mind as it touched hers. Her rich warm blood coursed into him. Somewhere deep in her mind she wondered why it didn't hurt. It felt as near to flying as Sasha could compare anything; weightless and euphoric. She felt his mind brush against hers, leaving her memories as open books. He avoided most of them as best he could, but some leapt at him. Her memories of her brothers, her powerful cousin, her old school, Xavier's mansion all flowed to him through her blood.  
  
He let go after a few minutes that lasted a lifetime. Ryan licked his teeth as he held her carefully. She looked at him through heavy eyelids. She felt no anger nor disdain for him, she was too weak. Her head began to lull backward as he supported her neck with his hand and forearm. With his other hand, he drew a small knife from his back pocket. He made a small cut slightly above his collarbone and replaced the knife. Sasha sensed his blood and closed her heavy eyelids. He brought her closer to the cut, but she pushed back weakly.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"You must," he insisted in a quiet whisper.  
  
Touching his index finger to the blood he put some on her lips. She licked it away greedily and when he brought her closer again, she did not resist. She drank until he pushed her away gently. Her eyes had not opened and he felt her go limp in unconsciousness.  
  
Laying her gently on the floor, he stood. He glanced at Trevor to make sure that what was left of his bear-sark hadn't taken his action as a threat to her. The boy was still soundly asleep against the wall. He turned to Omi who was standing some feet away. Her face was schooled into an emotionless gaze but her eyes screamed of fear and worry.  
  
"She's fine. She'll sleep for a few hours then wake up hungry. I suggest some bread and milk, they do best with the hunger that comes with being bonded," Ryan said somberly.  
  
"I'd forgotten what it entailed. I do hope she doesn't have to endure what I did when I woke," she muttered. "I'll get the bread and milk. If she's really my niece, she won't sleep long. I remember waking earlier than anyone anticipated. She'll need the bread," Omi trailed off. She pursed her lips and disappeared.  
  
Ryan turned to Athens. "Please watch her a moment for me. I am going to get something more comfortable to lay on than this floor,"  
  
Athens nodded his great head and Ryan was gone.  
  
The dragon leaned his head over to Trevor. The boy made him curious. He knew about his ability to shape shift, but there was a deeper curiosity within him that made him so intrigued by the boy. Trevor's eyes slowly opened as Athens's deep breathing ruffled his hair. When he saw Athens, he made no move to run, nor did he seem afraid. They just stared at each other, not making a sound.  
  
'You are an interesting creature, did you know that?' Athens asked Trevor.  
  
"I've been told once or twice," he returned.  
  
'Have you ever been a dragon?' Athens asked after a moment.  
  
"No,"  
  
'I highly suggest trying it sometime. It is quite exhilarating. One piece of advice though, when Ryan returns, keep your cool. He saved your girl over there,' at that Athens settled back against the far wall and curled up for a nap.  
  
Ryan appeared shortly with several pillows, cushions, and blankets with him. He arranged them then moved to Sasha. He bent down and scooped her up. Before standing again, he met eyes with Trevor. When Trevor made no move to stop him, Ryan lifted her and carried her to the makeshift bed. He lay her down gently. A lock of hair had covered her face in the process. Ryan gently moved it from her face and sighed.  
  
"She seems different," Trevor said and Ryan turned his head.  
  
"She is, slightly. I had to bond her to save her life," he responded carefully.  
  
"I see," Trevor answered.  
  
He had nothing more to say and went to the other side of the large room with Athens. Trevor situated himself against his tail. Athens opened his eyes momentarily to see who had come to rest on him, but did nothing but lay his head back down and fell back to sleep.  
  
Ryan scratched his head in confusion, thanking the stars that neither dragon or boy erupted in anger.  
  
Behind him, Sasha stirred and groaned painfully. Ryan turned in surprise. It had been minutes since she fell into unconsciousness, fifteen at the most. He shook his head in dismay; Omi had been right.  
  
At the thought of her, Omi appeared in the room. She held several small loaves of bread in a towel under one arm and a goblet of milk in the other. She frowned when she heard Sasha. She shooed Ryan off the end of the bed and replaced him.  
  
"Prop her up so she can eat," she ordered. Ryan placed her against him and Omi sighed. She somehow felt she should have been a little more specific. Pushing the thought from her mind, she broke a loaf. She tore a small piece and put it in Sasha's mouth. Omi grabbed the goblet and poured a tiny amount in. The bread began to soften and become soggy. Omi closed Sasha's mouth and the girl swallowed it. This seemed to liven her a bit and Omi repeated the process until the girl opened her eyes. She seemed slightly confused and alarmed. She tried to sit up, only finding her muscles scream in pain. Trying again, she found movement less painful. She groggily remembered Omi.  
  
"Why does it hurt?" she asked. She didn't need to ask what had happened as her awareness and memory came crashing back painfully.  
  
"Our blood is different from theirs, they fight for a bit. Give it a few more minutes and you won't feel a thing," Omi said with a smile.  
  
Sasha's eyelids began to feel heavy again and she leaned back. She glanced up and saw Ryan. He smiled a smile of pity and regret.  
  
"Rest," he said softly, "you're safe now."  
  
Sasha's eyes became too heavy and she fell asleep in his arms. He looked to Omi.  
  
"If she is truly safe from your family now," she said, "take her to my room and she can sleep on my bed. It would be much more comfortable than this floor and she will not need worry about being found."  
  
Ryan nodded and disappeared with Sasha.  
  
Omi walked over to Trevor. He was sleeping soundly next to Athens. She smiled.  
  
"Athens, watch over him," she said before disappearing also.  
  
'I will, old friend, I will,'  
  
WOW!!! EIGHT BLOODY PAGES!!!  
  
I really wasn't planning on adding a dragon in this, but a boy I met at a swim meet reminded me too much of one so I added him. He's named Athens because of the Olympic rings that the boy had tattooed onto his bicep. So sue me, I'm a girl without a boyfriend. I'm allowed to do whatever I want!  
  
Ok well I'm off. I have to go coach my second to last swim meet! My little kids are doing so well! Wish us luck!  
  
OH WAIT!!! Next chapter, I promise violence. Who was I kidding, thinking I could write a story where nobody dies? Oh heavens no! But who shall I kill.....? 


	12. Constant Static

I saw 'King Arthur' today. It's pretty good. Not the best movie, but a good one. Not nearly enough senseless violence and the like but oh well. We played basketball at my school too. It's funny cause I suck so bad at it (even though I played for 6 years, didn't realize I sucked or something I guess). But everybody was cool with my failures as a basketballer! Eh, I'll stick to the pool thank you very much!  
  
But on to the more important question.... Who to kill, who to kill? Shall I take out Trevor? Or perhaps Ryan? What about Omi? Would I just introduce a new character only to kill her off a chapter later? I've been known to do it before! Ah sweet power of the author!  
  
Reviews!  
  
GRIFFIN YOU'RE BACK! Heavens it's nice to hear from you again! I know how school can get, I'm taking summer courses now and its done next week but man it's a pain. I'm glad you liked that whole bonding thing. I was kinda hesitant to put it in. It was running around my head but I was worried that people would be like wtf she's crazier than I thought! But I was listening to Story of the Year and LostProphets while writing it and I was like ok. I also read this great book by Amelia Atwater Rhodes called Shattered Mirror where I got the idea from. It's such a good book, you should read it!  
  
Ok well that's enough! I'd better write neh? Good plan Tigereyes, good plan.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasha remained in Omi's bed. She had fleeting moments of consciousness, but those were mostly full of pain. Though there were moments of awareness for Sasha, she was mostly plunged into sweet oblivion. Ryan watched over her, holding vigil even when he felt sleep pulling at his eyelids. Omi had tried several times to kick the poor boy out of her room and into his own for rest, but he would have none of it. Sensing his stubbornness, she gave up.  
  
Ryan did eventually climb onto the other side of the large bed and lay watching her. Sleep eventually took him.  
  
Sasha stirred slightly. Her body needed to move but she was unwilling to give up her blessed oblivion of sleep. So she rolled to a source of warmth on the other side of the bed. Finding it firm and yet soft at the same time, she unconsciously snuggled up against it. Sighing in her slumber, she remained still.  
  
  
  
Omi came into her room and spotted the pair on her bed. At first, she went to object to his obviously forward actions on the unconscious girl, but thought better of it. Looking closer, she saw that Sasha's eyes were half- open and a small grin on her face and Ryan's eyes closed and his face slackened by sleep.  
  
Omi smiled and rolled her eyes. Sasha saw her enter and her grin widened. Omi laughed lightly, stopping somewhat abruptly. She felt a cold knot build in her stomach, the kind she got when something terrible was about to happen. She hadn't received the gift of foresight like some of her sisters. She had only her intuition and it never failed her. Sasha's face told of a similar sentiment.  
  
Expertly squirming out of Ryan's sleepy embrace, Sasha made her way to Omi.  
  
"Something big's going to go down," Sasha whispered.  
  
"I think it has to do with the family," Omi replied.  
  
Sasha frowned.  
  
"I feel that this is something that I'm going to need to take care of myself," Sasha said warily.  
  
Ryan stirred on the bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"What's the word ladies?" Ryan asked, his voice still husky from sleep.  
  
"I think my cousin is looking for a reunion," Sasha muttered, "and that is something that I am willing to give."  
  
Sasha smiled grimly and her warm wind swept her away.  
  
  
  
Sasha stood alone in the center of a field, tall grasses brushing the knees of her black jeans. Her clothing wasn't what she'd ideally wear in the hot, humid summer evening, but it was what she was used to fighting in: a black tight-fitting running top and comfortable black denim jeans that were neither too loose nor too tight. Sasha disdained wearing loose clothing in a fight, too easy to get something caught. She stood statue still, looking at her booted feet. She had been her for minutes, but it felt like an eternity. She was about to move when she felt the sickening aura of her cousin.  
  
Sasha could feel her flying fast, though her small wings would never allow the speed that she was flying at. Sasha even doubted their ability to hold her up. So obviously, Elyana was flying with magic rather than her wings. Sasha felt her draw closer and closer. She had to repeatedly think to herself 'Stay down, stay down,' fighting the urge to fly and attack. Sasha felt her closer and closer, closing the distance between them.  
  
When Elyana was four feet from Sasha, her wings erupted from her back and Sasha was up in the air in a blink of an eye. She avoided her cousin by inches and spun up in the thermals to a comfortable position while Elyana caught up. Sasha floated, her wings adjusting to the shifting air currents. Elyana's wings didn't move; her magic suspended her.  
  
"It's been awhile, dear cousin," Elyana hissed.  
  
"Not long enough though," Sasha hissed in return.  
  
Sounds of a battle floated up to them and Sasha's frown deepened.  
  
"Brought some of your family?" Sasha growled.  
  
"I see you say 'your', now that you've betrayed us and everything." Sasha's scowl deepened. "Oh I can sense your muddied blood alright. You sicken me. I thought our blood only brought forth strong and smart women. I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Yes, it seems you were, though I would re-evaluate whom you are talking to," Sasha said in a dangerous register.  
  
Sounds of battle drifted up to them. Sasha's eyes were cold but remained crimson.  
  
"I see you brought reinforcements," Sasha grumbled.  
  
"And as it sounds, so did you," Elyana retorted.  
  
Sasha didn't respond. Elyana pursed her lips, and after a moment, charged Sasha. A ball of energy glowed dangerously in her hand as she flew at Sasha. Sasha sighed and floated there. She made no move to draw a weapon, nor a move to get out of the girl's way. She just smiled wickedly and waited.  
  
Concern and confusion began to creep onto Elyana's face as she drew closer to her cousin. She shook of her emotions and flew faster. 'If she wants death, she shall have it,' Elyana thought wickedly to herself. Sasha began to laugh bitterly as Elyana hit an invisible wall but arm's length away from her. Rage lit Elyana's face as she tried to hit Sasha with her energy ball. Again she hit the wall. Sasha laughed all the louder at her cousin's misfortunes.  
  
"You used to brag about your abilities to break through any barrier. What has happened? Has leadership weakened your field ability?" Sasha laughed again, but only shortly. Her laughter quickly dissolved into a serious frown and determined eyes. "Let's see how far you have fallen from your former glory." At that, Sasha's wings beat heavily, moving large amounts of air, propelling Sasha at Elyana. She drew her katana from thin air, poising it to slice her through. Sasha also began a barrage of blasts to Elyana's mind, strong enough to disable her magic that held her aloft. In a battle between the families, the battle raged both physically and magically. In their world, the strongest in both can only survive.  
  
Though Elyana used her magic to hold her up in the air, her defenses were not as weak as Sasha had judged. Sasha added power to her mental blasts then unleashed them as she drew her sword in front of her from beside her thigh. In the last second before impact, Sasha moved her katana to between her legs and sliced upward. Elyana was not totally unprepared. She drew a scythe with shortened blade from behind her back and stopped Sasha's swing.  
  
Sasha saw her wince at the blows she issued and gave an evil grin. Using her cousin as a springboard, Elyana pushed backward to widen the gap between them. Panic ebbed at her mind. Sasha had never displayed the amount of power she was now. Elyana never dreamed that Sasha could send such mental blasts as she did. Elyana found it difficult to muster more power for her mind's defenses, let alone the strength to rebuild her walls. Readjusting her grip on her scythe, Elyana decided that she needed to be on the offensive.  
  
Energy cackled around Sasha while she floated in the air. It was Elyana's turn to start the volley and Sasha was more than happy to oblige. She was always stronger in her defenses than her offense, though her offensive was quite effective. Sasha embraced the anger that roared within her. Harboring her past hurts fueled her anger, which, in turn, fueled her power. She was more than happy to let her temper run her, she had been forgiving for too long. It was time for revenge.  
  
Sasha noted the moment that Elyana made the decision to strike. Her eyebrows lowered in determination and she could feel the telltale flare of magic to get her flying. Sasha grinned and her katana disappeared. Elyana, confused by this maneuver, slowed her pace a fraction but carried on. Sasha let her approach her unarmed. But one thing about Sasha that needed to be remembered was that she was never unarmed. Never.  
  
As Elyana's scythe fell with strength aided by magic, Sasha produced a long quarterstaff. It was deep mahogany with vines of ivy carved into it. Supported by two hands, Sasha stopped Elyana's scythe easily and looked her surprised cousin in the eyes. Panic had a firm hold in her mind now and Sasha saw it. Sensing Elyana draw power again to call her wind to take her away, Sasha glared. She spun her quarterstaff nimbly and before Elyana's scythe could fall, Sasha hit Elyana squarely in the side. Bones crunched sickly and Elyana spun violently out of control, coughing from the sudden expulsion of air.  
  
Sasha looked below her, spying Elyana's scythe stuck firmly blade-first into the soil. She wove the proper spells and the thing set ablaze. Cracking her knuckles, she opened her wings to the warm summer thermals and floated over to Elyana's shaking form. She had assumed the fetal position, feebly trying to straighten out and steady her breathing.  
  
"Some challenge you were, I thought the reason they chose you was because you were more powerful than I was. Well, it appears they misjudged you. But what shall I do with you?" Sasha's katana was out in a blink and was pressed lightly to Elyana's throat. A small bead of blood rose and began to trail down her neck slowly. "Kill you? Ah, but this is a most pathetic position and I don't feel much honor in killing you like this. And here I thought I was going to have to find a clever way out of battle."  
  
Elyana stared defiantly back into Sasha's eyes, unafraid of her blade so close to her throat. Inwardly, Sasha's stomach turned. She was, at that moment, two things she hated the most: arrogant and about to kill a defenseless person. She sighed.  
  
"There is no honor this way," Sasha's eyes traveled up to the scar she gave her the last time that she encountered her cousin. "But it appears that you do not learn from your mistakes. I know what I can do." Sasha kicked Elyana appropriately to make her spin slightly. Taking her katana across Elyana's flight feathers, she cut them clean off. Simultaneously, she shattered the magic that Elyana was using to suspend herself. Elyana fell instantly, plummeting toward the dry earth. Her weak scream echoed up to Sasha and she rolled her eyes. She had taught herself long ago how to position herself and slow her descent if she was in such a position where her wings were useless. When Elyana was but two feet from the ground, Sasha wove her magic in a net to catch her cousin. When her fall was stopped, Sasha dropped the net and let Elyana hit the ground.  
  
Elyana looked up bewildered. She would have killed Sasha, had their positions been reversed. Her bewilderment lasted only momentarily before the wind came and took her away.  
  
Sasha sighed, her katana disappearing again. She opened her wings fully and let the breeze do most of her flying. She made her way to where she had heard the sounds of battle before. She knew that anyone that Elyana had brought with her would have disappeared as she did. That was one thing that worked against her old family, they relied too heavily on one another for magic and support. None would make a stand without four or five behind them. She came to a small wooded area and could smell the blood from there. Folding her wings, she descended sharply. She closed her eyes and relished her peregrine-like speed. Flaring her wings at the last moment, she landed lightly.  
  
She saw faces she didn't know, but felt the magic within them and could identify who was who. Surprisingly, the dead on the ground were none of her new family. The only ones that Elyana left behind were the dead. Sasha wandered around, looking for Ryan or Omi. She knew that Trevor was safe at the mansion. She had deposited him there (to his numerous angry protests) and left before he could follow. Xavier had understood her haste and had no doubt talked Trevor into letting Sasha do her thing.  
  
In her quest for her friends, Sasha came across a familiar corpse. Her oldest brother stared up at her with lifeless eyes. She felt a pang of regret for the person he was when she was very small, but a cold detachment for the boy he had become as she grew. She did nothing to cover his corpse, she merely moved on. She saw her other brother not farther along. As before, she missed the kind boy who looked out for her before she had her wings. But as for the heartless and cruel boy he had become, she felt no sorrow.  
  
She saw Ryan sitting against a tall sycamore. He nursed a bleeding arm and he had a small cut across his face that had already clotted. Sasha's pace quickened as she drew nearer to him. He smiled a crooked smile at her. It looked closer to a grimace than a smile. She slowed and knelt next to him.  
  
"Ryan," she scolded halfheartedly, "I thought you could take care of yourself! Now I know that I can't let you out of my sight!" She smiled while cutting a strip from the hem of her shirt and began to wrap it around his arm.  
  
"I can take care of myself! There were these two who worked almost as one! They looked just like one another, only one was much taller and seemed older than the other one did. I got them in the end though, only one of them got a few lucky shots in. Hence the arm and the face," he said in a rush, "but I hear chicks dig scars, so they're all right I suppose."  
  
Sasha rolled her eyes.  
  
"You seem fine, no use giving you any more attention," he scowled at her, and she ignored him. "You seen Omi?"  
  
"She went back, something about Athens, I wasn't listening all the way," he said wiping his face on the end of his own shirt.  
  
"You need a lift back or can you do it on your own?" Sasha asked offering a hand.  
  
"I can do it on my own, thank you very much," he said in an offended tone and disappeared in his eye-twisting way. Sasha sighed and let the wind take her.  
  
Sasha met Ryan outside Omi's room. Omi's door was closed and Sasha put her ear to the door. Omi's light snores filtered through the door and Sasha smiled.  
  
"She's asleep. I'm going to go check on Trevor ok? I'll be back later," with that she disappeared on the wind once more. Ryan set off to his own room for some sleep.  
  
Stopping once in the room that Ryan had designated as hers, she raided the drawers for a new shirt. Settling on a black halter-top, she wriggled out of her current shirt. It tingled with the residue of magic on it and it made her nose tickle. She fought the sneeze and looked in the full-length mirror on one of the walls. Her hair was a mess and her carefully applied make up smeared. She absently wondered what it was that guys saw in her. She was taller than most girls were and, in her opinion, obnoxiously long arms. She sighed and pulled on the shirt. She ran a brush through her hair, catching on the snarls and working them out. With a touch-up of her make up, she deemed herself presentable. She called her wind once more and disappeared.  
  
She appeared at the door and pushed the doorbell. Chimes rung throughout the mansion and she heard someone approach the door. The latch clicked and an impassive Jessica looked beyond her. After a few seconds, her eyes focused on Sasha.  
  
"Sasha!" she exclaimed. "Have you come home too?"  
  
Sasha smiled weakly. "No, only for a visit."  
  
"Oh," Jessica said somewhat dismayed, "come in, come in! I'm sure everyone will want to see you again!"  
  
"Somehow I doubt that," she muttered below her breath.  
  
"Pardon?" Jessica said as she closed the door behind Sasha.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Whatever, you want to see the Professor now or do you wanna see some of the students first?"  
  
"Professor probably," Sasha responded slowly.  
  
"Ok, you need me to direct you or do you know the way?"  
  
"I know the way," Sasha said.  
  
Jessica colored. "Oh I knew that. Later." And she walked away.  
  
Sasha shook her head at the oddity of that encounter and prayed that all wouldn't be like that.  
  
She made her way deftly through the mansion. Though Jessica thought that she would lose her way, Sasha had made careful detail of all of the rooms in the mansion so she wouldn't get lost during her stay. She hadn't discarded the information yet.  
  
Coming to the tall wooden doorway, Sasha peered in. The Professor was working on some paperwork when he looked up.  
  
"Sasha," he said warmly. Sasha's fears of uncomfortable reunions dissipated momentarily as she walked into the room. "It is quite a pleasure to see you again."  
  
"I'd say the same for you Professor," she said stepping into the room. "How's Trevor?"  
  
"He's back to his usual self. He was a little cranky for a couple of hours, but he found his niche again. Could I say the same for you? Have you come back to stay with us?"  
  
Sasha sighed. "I am afraid not. It was as much as I could do to get Trevor back to where he belongs. I need to stay with my people now. But, I'm always just a thought away if you should need me," she smiled, "Would you mind if I found Trevor? I have just a little more to do about his anger and he'll be free of it."  
  
"Please, this place is always open. I believe Trevor is in the commons," the Professor said.  
  
"Thank you," Sasha said standing. "I'll talk to you later Professor."  
  
He smiled and she left.  
  
Sasha navigated the hallways expertly. Some students hailed her with warm greetings; others skirted her or all together ignored her. It didn't phase her at all; she was used to being an outcast.  
  
She paused in the doorway of the commons. John, Jessica, Amber and Trevor were playing cards around a coffee table. Sighing, she began to walk in. 'You've fought all sorts of people and won yet you're afraid of your old friends?' she asked herself. She stopped a few feet behind Trevor and cleared her throat uneasily. They all looked up at her from their game, not saying a word.  
  
"Uh, hey guys," Sasha said when they said nothing.  
  
They held their silence so she decided to speak again.  
  
"Trevor, would you come with me? I just need to talk to you for a second-"  
  
"He's not going ANYWHERE with you! Last time he did he didn't come back for three weeks!" John said standing.  
  
"It's important," Sasha said keeping a tight hold on her temper.  
  
"Then we have to go with you," Amber said quietly.  
  
"Fine, if that's the only way I can finish, fine," Sasha growled. "Come on then."  
  
Sasha left the room through a door in the corner of the room that led to a small garden. Lilies bloomed and clematis and ivy climbed up the wall, making it appear that they came out of a wall of green leaves.  
  
Sasha ignored the other three and turned to Trevor.  
  
"I have six left for you. They're clean; I just have to put them back. Then you're done with my family all together. I don't think I'll be back either, I want them to stay away from this place."  
  
"But I don't want you to stay away," Trevor protested, "We can take care of ourselves. Just because you think that we'll get dragged into some ancient fight and lose," he paused, "That can't be a reason for you to stay away. And if it's because of them, you don't have to deal with them. Just come back to see me."  
  
Sasha smiled. "Let's just get this done with," Sasha closed her eyes. "Just hold still."  
  
Trevor closed his eyes and waited for the tingle of Sasha's mind in his. He felt her put the six animals back with the rest and felt her withdraw. He opened his eyes and he saw her smile at him.  
  
"See you Trevor," she looked uneasily at John and the girls and nodded. A familiar warm breeze blew into the secluded garden and Sasha was gone.  
  
Trevor glared at his friends. "LET IT GO! SHE'S SORRY FOR CHRIST'S SAKE! JUST LET IT GO!" He stormed out of the garden, leaving them to figure out what had happened between Trevor and Sasha.  
  
hey it looks like a birdie!   
  
Sasha sat curled up in her sheets and blankets in bed. She took another bite of her triple chocolate ice cream as she listened to her LostProphets CD that Ryan had brought her. She stared off into space, singing when she knew the words, but mostly just thought of how John and her old friends acted around her.  
  
She heard a faint knock at the door and her sad thoughts departed. She smiled.  
  
"Come in Ryan," she said taking another bite.  
  
He peeked his head in the room. She rolled her eyes and motioned him in. He walked and sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"What are you still doing in bed? It's near noon. And how did you get that ice cream?" Ryan asked sticking a finger in it and taking out a taste.  
  
"I can sit in bed as long as I want to, I know what time it is and how I get my food is my secret," she said with a grin.  
  
"Whatever, you want to spar?"  
  
"No," Sasha said putting the carton aside, "I've had enough fighting for a few days at least."  
  
"Then what do you want to do?" he asked. "There's not much to do here other than that."  
  
"I just want to sit here and listen to my music," she said simply.  
  
She stretched, her arms pulling at their sockets. Her wings appeared behind her following the same suit as her arms, stretching as high as they could go. She yawned and squinted her eyes. Ryan lunged at her and began to tickle her sides. She curled up in a ball, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Uncle!" she exclaimed between laughs, "Uncle!"  
  
Ryan stopped tickling her and sat back on his knees.  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll get up! Jeez!" she muttered, throwing off her comforter and sheets. She stepped out of bed and stretched her legs by standing on her toes. Ryan watched her stretch again and rolled his eyes. She walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a red short sleeved shirt that tied up her sides.  
  
"You, out, now," she said gesturing to the door.  
  
Ryan sighed and complied. When he had shut the door behind him, Sasha peeled off her pajamas and pulled on her jeans. As she began to pull on the shirt, she spied her forearm in the mirror. She tossed the shirt on the dresser and growled. Her arm was bleeding again with another message.  
  
YOU FAILED.  
  
She growled and pulled out some bandages she kept in the top drawer. She angrily wrapped her arm and pulled a dark gray tank top on over it in stead of her red shirt. She stormed out of the room barefoot, pulling back her long bangs and tying them with a rubber band. She stalked past Ryan who fell into step behind her when she ignored his questions.  
  
She stalked angrily into the large room that she had appeared in with Trevor the first time. She stormed right up to the master who was standing smugly in the center of the room.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS ABOUT?!?" she demanded holding up her bandaged arm.  
  
"I wanted your attention," he said simply and calmly.  
  
"CALL MY FUCKING CELL IF YOU WANT TO TALK, DO NOT EVER ETCH ANYTHING IN MY ARM AGAIN!"  
  
"You failed," he said, blatantly avoiding her ranting.  
  
"I didn't see honor in killing her then, she was unarmed and defenseless. I don't care how you want things done and I don't care who you want me to kill, only if it's what I want to do, I'll do it in my own time and in my own way. I will not answer to you every time that you think I did something that bugs you. I don't give a damn quite frankly what you think," she said quite angrily. Though she had stopped yelling, Ryan took a step back from her, afraid that she would lash out and he would be the one to get the brunt of it.  
  
"You returned the bear-sark," he said in that same agitating monotone.  
  
"I did no such thing," she said simply, "there was no bear-sark in him so I replaced the boy back where he belongs. He is no longer a threat to anyone."  
  
"He is a threat to US," he hissed. "He knows where we are!"  
  
"He does not," she said taking his monotone voice, "every time he was moved to or from here, it was by my magic alone. Plus, I made a spell to keep you from them and them from us."  
  
Ryan watched the master's anger well. There was something that she did to him to set off his temper. Perhaps it was because she knew how to get others angry once she was and then manipulate their rage into what she wanted. But that only worked when she herself had a hold on her own temper.  
  
Sasha looked into his eyes coldly. "Is there anything else you would like to berate me on? Because if there is, I'd like to know so I can think of other things to do while you waste my time." He said nothing in response. "Good, then we are done here." And with that, Sasha swept out of the room with all the grace and dignity anyone could possibly have. Ryan looked at the master a moment longer and followed Sasha out silently.  
  
When the door was closed and Sasha was halfway down the hall she stopped. Taking a deep breath, she began to yell at the top of her lungs. Ryan stood with his eyes wide as he watched her scream her vocal chords raw. When she was done, he walked up beside her.  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
"He just makes me so angry," she said hoarsely. "I think I'm going to fly for a while. I'll be back later."  
  
Ryan nodded and Sasha walked on. She came to a flight of stairs and followed them up to a dark and narrow corridor. There was absolutely no light but she trailed her right hand along the wall and led with her left in front of her. She came to a dead end and pushed slightly. It was a door that led to the roof.  
  
It was a massive building from the expanse of the roof. Gravel crunched under her bare feet as she stepped out of the hallway. She walked nimbly on the warm gravel to the edge of the building. She looked over the ledge. It was several stories up and heavily wooded. Her wings opened behind her and she fell from the roof. She quickly found a thermal and rode it upward into the afternoon sky. With every beat of her massive wings, her anger slowly drifted away. She was only mildly upset by the time she felt someone behind her. They were using a great deal of magic and she turned agitated.  
  
Elyana was barreling at her at breakneck speed. Sasha rolled her eyes and drew her katana. Elyana drew a long knife and sped up. Sasha growled.  
  
"You didn't get enough yesterday?" Sasha yelled at Elyana.  
  
"I will only have 'enough' when you are dead!" Elyana screamed in reply.  
  
"So be it," Sasha muttered.  
  
The sound of steel clashing filled the late afternoon sky as their blades danced in their hands. Sasha moved beautifully with her tawny wings beating in rhythm with their volleys. Elyana was slightly slower than Sasha was due to the high usage of magic in keeping herself aloft and sustaining her mental shields against the steady barrage of mental slams that Sasha was dishing out. In no time, Elyana would fall again to Sasha and this time, Sasha wouldn't be lenient.  
  
Sasha began to feel small points of magic drift out from Elyana's seemingly massive cloud of it. To Sasha's surprise and horror, there were seven other people appear around her. Elyana floated back to complete the small ring around her. The anger welled in Sasha.  
  
"You couldn't beat me yourself so you brought others? I'm flattered, really, that you think I will fall to eight people at the same time. Really, but I think you misjudged, it will take more than eight to bring me down," Sasha said mockingly.  
  
An invisible signal passed between all eight of them and at once they all unleashed a heavy rain of mental slams at her mental barriers. She winced at every one of them but remained in the air. She drew a second katana from the air and floated waiting. Again, all eight flew at her simultaneously. Her katana flew in her hands, meeting all of their various types of weapons, from Elyana's knife to a heavy chain to throwing knives. But with all that was attacking her, she could only act defensively. Her mind was under too much abuse to form a counter attack and she was loosing energy fast. The first of the few attacks slipped through her whirling katana and she had a throwing knife in the back of her shoulder.  
  
Sasha roared in rage, pulling the knife out by its hilt and throwing it back at the one whom threw it at her. The knife found purchase in his chest. He fell and crumpled on the ground many feet below.  
  
DANCE BREAK! (dances around basement to black eyed peas's 'Hey Mama') That's what I get for listening to dancing music while I write.... Now where is my Story of the Year? DANCE BREAK OVER  
  
Sasha spun again in the air, the katana in her left hand knocking a throwing knife off its path. Her other katana was keeping Elyana's knife away from her torso. Five throwing stars found purchase in her thigh before Sasha lopped the hand off of the girl that was throwing them. Elyana slashed Sasha in the back with her knife and Sasha spun, blinded by rage and pain, slicing across the girl's cheek.  
  
Sensing someone behind her, Sasha thrust her katana behind her stabbing her attacker in the chest. He fell with a sickening thud to the ground.  
  
Sasha's cuts stung with sweat dribbling into them. She was covered in blood of her own and others. Where she wasn't bloody, she was sweaty. Her agility and stamina were beginning to wear out on her and her magic was draining. Her mental walls had fallen long ago and her head screamed in pain. Her normally neat and precise strikes were becoming sloppy and desperate.  
  
Her katana disappeared and a new weapon was produced from nowhere. It was an interesting weapon with a long haft like a spear but that blade came from the end was not the normal point for one. It widened sharply from the haft in a teardrop shaped blade. Sharpened at both ends with a point past the apex of the tear, it glistened wickedly. There was another blade similar to the top one on the opposite end of the haft and a long thin blade ran a quarter of the way from the top blade down the haft. Sasha swung the weapon, taking out three people slicing clean through them. Sasha went to take her cousin out in a similar fashion when she felt a hard, blunt object strike the back of her head and darkness began to creep in the edges of her vision. 'NO!' She thought desperately trying to hold onto consciousness. She lost her battle and went fell to the ground with her wings unconsciously open, slowing her impact with the ground to a thud.  
  
Elyana laughed at her fallen cousin, starting her descent down to the earth. As she began to drift downward, an eerie roar erupted from behind her. She turned in confusion. Her confusion quickly turned to horror when she saw what had made the noise. Athens's crimson form was barreling at her, his wings doubling his size. Ryan rode at the base of his neck.  
  
"SHIT" she hissed.  
  
A second roar, deeper but just as eerie, screamed behind her. She spun in horror to see another dragon. This one was pitch black with green wings. He bared his saber-like teeth and roared again.  
  
"THEY HAVE TWO!?!" she screamed. "Forget this!" and she was gone.  
  
Ryan too was clearly confused by the other dragon, but Athens inclined his head knowingly as he began to descend to Sasha's still form. The other dragon followed Athens closely to Sasha, being wing to wing at some points. Before he was even fully on the ground, the other dragon quickly became Trevor and he was sprinting to Sasha's side.  
  
Ryan looked shocked and confused while Athens had a knowing look in his dark eyes.  
  
"SASHA!" Trevor exclaimed.  
  
"I thought I told you to stay home," she whispered hoarsely at him.  
  
"Since when do I listen to you?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"They declared all out war on us just after you left. He sent me out to find you," Ryan said kneeling next to Sasha. He scanned over her bloody body. Most were shallow wounds that bled a lot but some were deeper. Her arm was clearly broken; it bent the wrong way all together at the elbow. There were twigs and leaves in her hair and she had a cut that bled down the side of her face. Both of her wings were most definitely broken, bending in gruesome and painful ways that made Ryan wince just looking at them. But there were two things that shocked him the most: the sheer amount of weapons she wore on her. He had never seen her with that many. Some he couldn't even identify or had ever seen before. There were also scars on her arms. She had intricate vines of ivy cut into her left arm starting at her shoulder and snaking down her arm to her wrist where it wrapped once and ended. Her right arm had a tiger seemingly prowling up her forearm stalking an eagle. Sasha saw him looking at it and tried to become invisible, a task that usually took no effort whatsoever. She couldn't summon the strength to do that so she tried her magic, also failing. She tried to sit up, instinctively using her right arm to push herself up off of the ground, but fell back in pain when she realized that it was broken.  
  
She cursed avidly as she fell back to the ground. Athens looked over the two boys curiously. Trevor looked at Ryan suspiciously.  
  
"Athens, you head back. I'm going to take Trevor back to where he belongs then I'll take Sasha home. Tell Omi to be ready," Ryan said ignoring Trevor's glares.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere! Sasha needs my help, and I'm going to give it. Now you listen to me-"Trevor began but Ryan grabbed him by the shoulder and they both disappeared.  
  
Sasha looked at Athens. He seemed sad, if a dragon had such an emotion. "What's the matter Athens?"  
  
'Stay safe little one,' and he opened his wings.  
  
Sasha waved good bye with her left hand, keeping her right protectively against her chest. She had tried to get up several times, all of them unsuccessful and painful, by the time that Ryan came back for her. He appeared as Sasha fell for the eleventh time.  
  
"You're just going to hurt yourself, you know that right?" he asked her with a small smile on his face.  
  
She scowled. "I just need to get up and then I'll be ready. She won't know what to do with all the pain I'm going to give her!" she said as she fell back again. "GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled. "Ohh... my head,  
  
she whimpered shortly after.  
  
"You won't be giving anyone anything in your condition. Come on, I'll take you to Omi," he said lifting her easily and cradling her in his arms.  
  
"Not funny," she said as they disappeared.  
  
Omi was ready when Ryan lay Sasha down on her bed. Sasha's loud threats had reduced to unintelligible mumbles. She whimpered once more when her broken wings lay on the bed.  
  
Omi looked to Ryan.  
  
"She's been doing this since we left," he said. Sasha's mumbling lulled for a moment to soft whimpers.  
  
"Sasha," Omi said evenly and softly. Sasha stopped her mumbling and looked at Omi groggily. "Sasha, I need to start work on healing you. The longer we wait, the harder it will be. It may hurt, but you need to stick through it. Ok?"  
  
Sasha nodded sullenly.  
  
"Good," She said and set to work on healing Sasha's wounds.  
  
(#KJBKL:BNJ#)({)(&)(U#)(%T GLKJ:WLK&)(N {$)( )P(W#U%TGIOOI:JO )(U D D(!&Y$(  
  
Ok. That's it. I'm off to my friend's lake house! YAY! I spent yesterday at laser tag too and then DDR at my friend's house. So much fun. I know people make fun of that game but it seriously is addicting. Try it! Ok laters. 


End file.
